Practical Magic
by LLLEB08
Summary: Arizona wants to throw the Peds department a Halloween party.  Enlisting the help of her girlfriend, Callie, ever the competitive spirit, decides to have her own go at it, badass ortho style.  Who will come out on...top?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

There's something about fall, something, mystical about it. Mesmerizing. Comforting even. I always feel energized and excited whenever the weather starts to shift and that distinct fall smell fills the air. The one of burning fires and crispy leaves, there's just something about it that I've always fallen in love with. It was my favorite thing about living on the East Coast, how distinctive all the seasons are. How it's still warm enough to keep the windows open, but cool enough to need to add an extra quilt when you're sleeping or snuggling on the couch. It makes said snuggling that much more amazing. Then there's the warm fires in the backyard, roasting marshmallows, drinking cider and long walks through the woods - I fall in love with fall every time it comes back around.

I was worried when I moved to Seattle, that the seasons wouldn't be as distinct, that it would make me homesick, but I was super happy to learn that their falls are just as beautiful. Different, but still beautiful. I love watching the leaves change colors, from the bright green to the luscious yellows and oranges and deep reds. I love that the sun sets sooner, that the nights last longer, and that the rain is more steady and constant. The cool breezes nip at your ears and the feeling of having to wear a coat and pulling it up around your neck is wonderful.

It also means that Callie breaks out the leather jacket and never leaves home without it. And there's nothing more awesome than that.

The best part about fall? Halloween. I love it. Everything about it. As a kid I loved dressing up and getting candy, and I loved the annual haunted house my parents always ran on base for the families there. My brother and I had so much fun together dressing up and going trick-or-treating. It was really one of the few times we were allowed to just be kids, we could hide behind our masks and not be a high ranking officer's kids or worry about having to follow the rules. Halloween was my escape.

And my love for Halloween didn't diminish as an adult. I always hang up decorations in my house, stock up on the best candy, carve pumpkins and the lot. I don't care how ridiculous people think I am, I love every second. I always decorate my Peds wing and make sure the kids got to go trick-or-treating from room to room. I do craft projects with them, I read them goofy stories and scary ones to the older kids, and I even help them dress up. I make sure it's fun, because being stuck in the hospital when all your friends and family are out living their lives and enjoying holidays is just no fair.

Ever since Callie and I got together, she hasn't exactly shared my enthusiasm for holidays. When you work with kids, their excitement and magic and awe of the seasons is infectious. Even if I wanted to "grow up" as Callie put it, I couldn't. Eventually I managed to wear off on her because she gets just as excited as I do now. And this holiday is no different. I've been prepping her for weeks for this. Dropping hints of decorations I'd like or when we can go pick out our pumpkins. This year, I'm extra excited because I've decided to throw a Halloween consume party in the Peds wing. Everyone is invited - kids, parents, doctors, nurses - _everyone_.

I page Callie into the Peds on-call room one afternoon to go over my plans. I'm surrounded by artwork the kids have drawn, hand crafted ghosts and skeletons, and by boxes filled with other decorations. In all honesty, I need her help to pull all of this off. She likes the executing part, I like the planning. I have everything written out and decorations separated into boxes detained by their places in the wing. I have a list of wanted costumes by each kid, their favorite candy, and what they're scared of. I have everything planned and perfect. All I need is someone to help me put it into motion. Someone strong, someone who breaks bones for a living, and someone who just so happens to be woven around my little finger.

She rushes in, obviously out of breath, closing the door frantically with a huge smirk across her face. And as she sets her eyes on me, she visibly slumps and displays a slight pout as she crosses the distance of the room. Apparently she'd forgotten our discussion this morning about her helping me during our lunch hour, because I have a feeling that she was looking for a little afternoon delight. Unlucky for her, I'm neck deep in costumes and am currently sewing the mane of a lion onto a brown hoodie for little Mason in room 408. She flops down beside me with a loud huff of air as she rolls her eyes in my direction.

"Are you kidding me? I ran all the way up here, thinking you wanted some…" she smirks and cocks an eyebrow in my direction, lifting her brow over and over, suggesting she thought she was getting laid.

"Not everything we have to do in this room has to be sex, sweetie. I told you I needed your help today during lunch."

"Ari, it's an on-call room, when _don't_ we meet up here for anything but some hot sweaty sex? Seriously."

"Just shut up and help me, would ya? Right now, I need you to help me put these costumes together. Do this for me and I can _guarantee_ a hot sweaty mind-blowing reward after the party. Multiple times. Deal?"

Callie mutters something under her breath and sinks deeper into her seat, reluctantly outstretching her arm with a stubborn ferocity. "Give me a costume," she grumbles, pouting that she couldn't change my mind. I smirk out of satisfaction and hand her a fairy costume awaiting a hefty bedazzle treatment.

I love the persuasive power I have over her, but part of me is convinced Callie has learned to use this to her own advantage. Especially when it comes to sex. Not that I mind, really. There's nothing like listening to her breath hitch right before she comes, digging her nails into my back as she arches her own, letting me go deeper as she gets closer aaand ... I'm getting _way_ off track. I shake my head of all the inappropriate thoughts, and of the desire to jump Callie and take her right there as she hot glues jewels onto the fabric with that overly dramatic pout etched on her face.

Costumes now, rock Calliope's world later.

* * *

Five hours, thirty-five costumes, and eight boxes of hand crafted decorations and lights later, I make my way with Callie in tow, ridiculously excited about decorating the place up for my favorite holiday. I can hear Callie grumble under her breath behind me, something about being whipped and hanging crap for kids instead of getting laid. I turn around and shoot her an icy glare, complete with an incredulous look and a blatant eye roll. She can suck it up.

"You get laid all the time, Calliope. Suck it."

"I was planning to 'suck it' but you were all 'help me, blah blah, glue this.' I wanted to fuc-"

"Okay! Keep your voice down. Geesh."

She smirked.

"You love me."

"Yeah, a lotta good that's done me."

Her eyes become droopy and her mouth drops open and then quickly closes as her brow scrunches slightly into an almost and completely unintentional puppy dog eyed pout. So. Adorable.

"Hey! I helped a lot. I glued and pinned and painted and filled those plastic glove things with popcorn and all of that other shit for you."

"I know baby, I just like making you squirm because it's super cute. You've been a big help, and I'll reward you in a _big_ way as soon as everything blows over with the party."

"Promise?"

"Oh, yes. And you know I _always_ make good on my promises."

* * *

We walk into each patient room with a box, an invitation, and a costume for the little one tucked into their beds. Their smiles are infectious and their giggles make my heart swell. I talk to the child about their favorite candy and their costume and try to get them pumped up about the party, while Calliope hangs decorations all around the room. She's being a big help, keeping the pouting to a minimum, and I catch her, quite often, glancing our way with those big beautiful eyes full of love and adoration.

I know she's secretly loving this, even though I'm not sure she'd ever admit to enjoying the manual labor that comes along with it. To my surprise, two of the kids ask her when she's going to play UNO with them again, which makes me giggle, and her blush. Callie has been sneaking up here to play with the kiddos. Yep. Madly in love with her.

Technically our shifts ended an hour ago, but Callie decided she was going to finish decorating the entire department now instead of later. I gotta hand it to her, she's totally gone above and beyond. It almost seems like she's up to something, she's being too helpful and accommodating, then again, when _isn't_ she up to something? As long as things get decorated and awesome-ified for the party, let those beautiful thoughts and schemes run through her beautiful head and I'll get my party and then I'll give her a memorable orgasm, or more, afterward.

Sounds. Like. An. Awesome. Plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After hanging up the last of the million decorations in the Peds wing, she had come up with a plan. An awesome, kick ass plan. She hashed out the details in her mind and planned everything to a T as she finished her part of the decorating. While she loved how Arizona made the kids light up just by walking into the room and watching her be all bubbly and charismatic around them - it is absolutely one of the most swoon-worthy things to witness, she wants nothing more than to one-up her girlfriend. Hardcore one up her. Arizona is many things, the best she can be in every conquest she undertakes, refusing defeat as an option until she has nothing left hiding up her sleeve. But for once, it would be Callie Torres that would come out victorious and leave the ambitious blonde looking to i_her_/i in awe and astonishment.

She is going to rock this.

She texts Mark and tells him to meet her by 'their' on call room. She hustles her way downstairs, opting for the stairs since her luck with elevators isn't exactly amazing when it comes to avoiding people. Off she goes, plunging down the stairs two by two. She peeks her head outside the stairwell door and when she spots Mark she 'psssts' in his direction. He gives her a look like she's gone crazy and walks over to her.

"Torres, I don't have a lot of time, just enough for a quickie though if we get the show on the road..."

Callie scoffs, shakes her head, and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him along behind her. She comes to a stop in front of her desired location and her gaze darts quickly from one end of the hallway to the next, making sure no nurses, and especially not Arizona, see her. Her right hand on an on-call room doorknob, Mark Slone's shirt grasped tightly in her left as she swiftly opens the door and yanks him in as hard as she can.

"Not that I wouldn't totally be down for this, but I totally thought you were kidding. B-but have you met Arizona? She's scary. And possessive. I'd rather just...you know...watch. And besides - I -"

"Would you shut up? You gotta help me. It's a covert operation. Top secret. You're either in or you're out. Right now."

"I'm...down, I guess. What's the mission?"

"Good. Arizona. That's the mission. She's skating around the Peds wing hanging up ridiculous Halloween decorations, pumpkin glow lights and spider webs. And she made me glue sequins and colored shit onto a billion costumes for her kids. She's throwing them and their families a party complete with trick-or-treating, games, and costumes, which are required by the way."

"Let me guess, she's withholding sex so that you'll help her put it all together?"

"Well, kind of. But that's _so_ not the point. Her party is gonna blow. The decorations are boring, the games are dumb, and the only good thing about it will be the freaking candy. I mean, the kids are cute and everything, but, there is nothing like a scary, adult, drunken, loud ass Halloween party. With real caskets and blood and guts and...we're freaking doctors! We can come up with some seriously cool shit for this thing. Arizona is making everyone on staff come to this little kids party upstairs. But screw that, I wanna throw one. A _real_ one. In the basement. And you're gonna help me."

"Wait – Blondie doesn't know about your little plan to upstage her?"

"Nope. And she's not going to learn about it until after her party, either. When someone drags her ass downstairs blindfolded."

"Ooooh this is gonna be so good. I'm totally in."

* * *

"And there should be blood spatter on the walls. Like zombies overran the place. Ooooo," Mark points his finger at Callie for extra emphasis as his new brilliant idea formulated in his head, "we should totally have body parts all over the place. And vampires. They're all the rage."

Callie jots down all of the ramblings as fast as Mark can spout them out, visualizing in her head the best way to pull off all the ideas while figuring out the best way to set up the basement for optimal party-ability. Oo, she likes that word and quickly scribbles it down so she remembers it for later. Some of them would be a piece of cake to do, others would be a little harder to pull off. At least the Chief is away for the week at a conference so there wouldn't be any problems or questions about setting up the party in the basement. The only issue is making sure Arizona doesn't find out about their plans. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard, being all occupied with her own party details. Details she is sure to obsess about until the last possible millisecond to ensure they go off without a hitch. It's times like these Arizona's perfectionist tendencies come in handy.

"What about skeletons? _Dancing_ skeletons." Mark's eyes light up as he subconsciously bops his head up and down, liking the idea more and more as it seeps in to his head.

"Where are we supposed to find dancing skeletons?"

"Interns, Torres. We dress them up in some skeleton bodysuits, glow in the dark ones." Callie narrowly glares at him, not yet completely sold on the idea. "Come on, you know that shit would be cool." She nods and adds it to the list. Glow-in-the-dark shit i_is_/i kind of awesome. And now that it's in her head, anything glow-in-the-dark is an absolute must.

"Alright, I definitely think we have enough ideas to work with. We have a ton of shit that needs to get done, and fast."

"That's why they invented next day shipping," Mark smugly smiles, proud of his ever punctual wit.

Callie shoots him a disapproving look and promptly returns her attention to the list. There are some things she knows people at the hospital can take care of, some of which Mark will have an easy time convincing to help out. The rest is just a matter of some hardcore lunch break internet shopping, and maybe some shopping around the city. Definitely doable. Definitely a challenge Callie couldn't dream of turning down.

She rips a piece of paper from her notebook, writing down all of Mark's tasks. She hands him the sheet when she finishes, a fierce look shining in her eyes. "All of this needs to be done. By tomorrow. Lunch time."

Mark's eyes bulge momentarily as he processes his deadline. He nonchalantly brushes it off, smiles at Callie and makes his way to the door.

"Consider it done."

He coolly leaves the room and sees one of the nurses on his list of people to chat up. He puts on his most charming, winning smile and approaches her with a casual confidence, complimenting her new hairstyle. Much to his delight, she instantly melts at his words, hopelessly flirting back. Mark knows she's married, in a committed and dedicated marriage at that, but she loves the attention, she just eats it up. And he is certainly not going to feel at all guilty about using it to his advantage.

As Mark continues his assault, he fails to notice a certain blonde watching him from a distance, the one that has been carefully studying him now for the last five minutes. At first, I didn't think twice about his flirty actions. It wasn't until Callie emerged from the same on-call room just moments after he left that my suspicions heightened. I've had a feeling Callie is up to something, and her getting Mark involved wasn't really a surprise. They would be up to some sort of schemery together, I am absolutely sure of it, but I have no idea what they could possibly be doing. I thought maybe it's something for my birthday, but the nurse Mark is flirting with is nobody I know, so that theory doesn't really work. Whatever it is they're up to, I'll figure it out. Nothing gets past Arizona Robbins.

* * *

I glide through a stream of people while riding my heelys, abruptly stopping when I spot Callie at the nurses' station. I press my body against the counter and intently focus on her as she scribbles something in a patient chart.

"You're up to something. You and Mark."

"Mark? Me? Up to something? Pfft," she scoffs, handing her chart to one of the nurses. She shoots me a sarcastic look then turns to walk down one of the hallways. I quickly pace myself to catch up with her, matching my stride with hers when I'm at her side.

"You're a terrible liar, Calliope."

"There's no one up to anything."

I ho-hummedly laugh, jogging in front of her to stop her in her tracks. "You have that nonchalant, 'I'm a total badass for thinking of this' aura going on. And Mark has this stupid smirk on his face every time I see him. You two are totally up to _something_."

Callie just smiles and ignores me, giving me that smug smartass look. She knows the silence kills me and that I'm bound to blurt something else out eventually. But not this time. I'm not going to beg or plead or pout or do flirty eyes or offer any inappropriate suggestions. She'd get too much pleasure out of any of them and her satisfaction is _not_ my top priority right now. So I'll just stay quiet. It'll totally throw her off her game.

I follow her to the elevator. She leans forward to push the button then steps back to join me at my side. She sideways glances at me before returning her gaze directly in front of her. I can't tell whether or not this whole quiet thing is working, but I've committed to it for too long now to back down. The doors open and we both step inside. She hits the button to the ortho floor and lazily stares at the ceiling until the doors close.

"How much longer are you gonna do this silent treatment thing?" Callie says in a low, husky voice. Damn her for being so sexy when I really just want to be annoyed at her. I don't respond, mostly because I really don't have a time frame in mind. And I don't really feel like being super mature at the moment. Of course, I know from my kids that the silent treatment doesn't get you much of anywhere. But it sure does make you feel like you're getting something accomplished.

"Fine, don't tell me." The doors open and she exits, spinning on her heels to face me with that smug smartass look again. "But it's gonna be _super_ badass. It'll blow your mind." My jaw drops as I helplessly watch her snicker while the doors close.

Calliope Torres is gonna pay. Big time.

* * *

"Alex, I need you to do something for me. About Arizona."

"I'm not on her service today. She's mad at me."

"What'd you do?"

Alex claws at his scattered charts and puts them in a single pile, hugging them to his chest as he begins to walk away. "I dunno. Pissed her off about something. Have Kepner do it."

Callie lets out a strong puff of air that subtly blows her bangs as she watches Alex's back fade into the distance. She had a whole plan set out with Karev, Arizona wouldn't have suspected a thing. Okay, so she already kinda suspects something is going on, but Alex could've thrown her off.

In the corner of her eye, Callie catches a glimpse of April talking to another surgeon. She was no Alex, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The more she let the idea sink in her head, the more she liked it.

Kepner will be perfect.

It's practically flawless. Neither of them has worked with her much, so Arizona making a connection directly to Callie was minimal. She definitely seems easy enough to convince with the right wording. And she looks totally harmless. Not someone who would be up to anything remotely mischievous. Yes. This will totally work. April wraps up her conversation with the surgeon. Now's Callie's chance to reel her in. "Hey Kepner!"

"Yuh - yes Dr. Torres?"

"What are your plans for Halloween?"

"I'm helping Dr. Robbins with her Peds party."

"Awesome. You're gonna help me with something too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everything for the party is falling into place quite nicely. The Peds wing has been transformed into a kid's Halloween paradise, complete with festive decorations in every direction you turn. Having my kids do some original artwork was a brilliant idea, they got a kick out of helping put the party together and is certainly something the parents will appreciate. All of the costumes and invitations have officially been delivered, with Calliope's gracious assistance, and I can already feel the excitement level bubbling over.

It's going to be _super_.

There's only one thing left that I'm still working on - recruiting help. Most of the Peds nurses and surgeons have already confirmed their attendance and are helping out by bringing all sorts of goodies, like candy and cookies and drinks and small treasure gifts for the kids. I've even racked up some residents to come to the party. Some were less willing than others and started to spread nasty rumors that a certain attending coerced them into coming, but those have been put to rest. Like any Peds attending would do such a thing. I only need to convince two more people to join in on the festivities. Teddy and Bailey. I'll make them an offer they can't refuse. I might not have the specifics of said offer figured out yet, but that's not important. But they _will_ be at that party no matter what.

In one of the lounges, I set up 3 shot glasses on the table and pull a bottle of raspberry vodka out of my bag, placing it on the table. There's no way they'll be able to turn down it's absolute deliciousness. But just in case, I came prepared with a variety bag of chocolate. No one can say no to chocolate.

Bailey and Teddy arrive shortly after I finish setting up, both looking drained. I smile brightly at them in hopes it will radiate their spirits enough to perk up a little. Smiling is contagious. It gets to everyone. Even grouchy people. The perpetually grouchy ones are usually angry you're so damn cheerful and smiling and just want to punch you in the face because they can't understand why you're so damn happy. Obviously, those people are just jealous. Each offers me a weak smile in return as they make their way to the couch, plopping down and sinking back into the cushions. It wasn't the best response, but at least neither of them are feeling grouchy. It would make my job a hell of a lot harder if they were. I scoot forward in my seat to open the bottle of vodka and pour the three glasses. I hold the freshly poured drinks, graciously offering them to my guests.

"Shots?"

Bailey's firm "mhmm" and Teddy's grateful "yes, please" collide as both reach for the glasses, holding them steadily in their hands for a toast. I grab my own just before Bailey blurts out, "to the end of one hell of a day." We clink our glasses and shoot back the liquid. We take several more shots and consume more chocolate then I will ever admit outside of this room. The conversation is lively and playful, laughter often filling the room. I love having these girls nights, even if we have to have them in one of the hospital lounges. It's hard to get everyone together at the same time. So when it actually works out, when one of us doesn't get called away or have to cancel last minute because of some other life demand, it's something that needs to really be enjoyed. Just kick back, relax, and enjoy the company. The mood has improved notably since this shindig first started; now will be a good a time as any to shamelessly plug my Peds party and inform them they will most certainly be in attendance.

"I'm throwing a Halloween party in Peds. It's gonna be _super_."

"Oh yeah, I heard Torres talking about it earlier. How's the planning going?"

"Awesome. Everything's pretty much ready to go. Calliope has been a huge help. All that's really missing is you two..."

Bailey shoots me a death glare, a friggen hardcore _death glare_. I'm completely staggered by its unfaltering, shiver-inducing intensity.

"What are you getting at, Robbins?"

Teddy's interjection breaks me out of my trance with Bailey. I blankly stare at the sandy blonde and faintly smile, desperately trying to regain my train of thought. Something about party planning. For Halloween. For my kids. Persuading these two to show up and be damn happy about it.

"I'd love if you both could come. What would the party be without my two favorite people?"

"Why isn't Torres one of your favorite people?"

"It wouldn't be fair to count her. She's in a whole other kind of favorite category. Anyways, what do you say?" I beam brightly, awaiting their yeses.

I practically leap out of my chair when they half-heartedly agree to come. That wasn't so bad, just how I expected it to go. The next part, the little detail that I left out to make sure they would agree to come and not make up some lame excuse on the spot on why they couldn't, that part would be the challenge.

"Great! It's going to be so much fun! The kids are gonna love seeing us all dressed up with them..."

Bailey and Teddy put their glasses down on the table, looking rather annoyed. More like perturbed. Crap. I'm losing them. Fast.

"I'm not really into the whole wearing a costume thing..."

Bailey firmly nods her head in agreement with Teddy. "We're damn surgeons, not the monster mash."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! And you'll make the kids super happy! Please? For me?" I do my very best puppy dog eye, super magic smile but it doesn't seem to be having much of an impact. It's obviously not as effective on people that are not my girlfriend. They both shift to leave, but I'm not ready to give up on them yet. On to my back up plan.

"We'll do a girls' night out. My treat. Drinks and dancing or bowling or even baseball again. Whatever you want. Plus all the candy you can dream of." They scoot back into the couch, intently listening on what else I'm willing to offer. I take a sharp breath, thinking of whatever else I can do to completely win them over. "I'll restock your locker brandy, Bailey. Or whatever bottle of whatever you want. And Teddy, I have been chatting up this super hunky doctor in neuro that I think you'll really, _really_ like. So what do you say?" I widen my eyes with an enthusiastic smile and dimples to boot, nodding my head with a ferocity that makes the dizzying effects of the alcohol quickly take over my head.

Both take a look at one another before looking back at me and replying with a monotone "fine" in unison. I squeal with delight and lean over the side of the armchair, pulling out a bag I had hidden before the ladies had arrived.

"I even got you costumes so you don't have to worry about it." I hand both them their costumes, and the looks on their faces aren't quite what I was hoping for.

"Wilma Flinstone? Really, Robbins?"

"You can totally rock it out, Teddy! You totally have the Wilma thing going on." I raise my eyebrows for emphasis, but I'm not entirely sure it totally convinced her.

"A flapper? Oh, _hell_ no!"

"But it's so..._Bailey_, Bailey! And it's Matron Mama Morton, not *just* any flapper. You can't back out now. You i_promised_/i!"

"I didn't promise _anything_. There is no way I'm wearing this."

"I'll babysit little Tuck for you."

"When? You're here just as much as me."

She has me there. I have to think quickly and come up with an offer she can't refuse. I can't lose Bailey for this party. She's awesome with the kids and she'll have a ball. How could you not?

"A day at the spa. For both of you, whenever you have time off. Deal?"

They both respond "deal" with little thought, the promise of a day at the spa the only thing floating through their minds. I smile, proud of my accomplishment. Even if it ended up being an expensive one.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hello, subordinates," Callie called as she walks up to the Resident's lunch table. Karev, Avery, Kepner, Yang, Grey, and Little Grey all looked up at her like she'd grown a second head. "Just FYI, I'm throwing a party, and you're coming."

"Why?" Cristina asked, somewhat suspiciously.

Callie stared her own. "Because I'm your boss, and I said so."

Karev was the first to bite. "What kind of a party?"

"Halloween."

"But what about Arizona's?" Lexie piped in.

"See, that's where the invite comes in. We're...uh...Mark and I are throwing an adults only party. In the basement. With crazy grown up costumes, blood and guts, and booze. Lots and lots of booze. Sorta want to...I don't know, blow Arizona's out of the park. So you need to be there."

"This isn't some sort of way to get into her pants, is it?"

Yeah, Cristina Yang was nothing but subtle.

"What? No!" Callie shot back, glaring at her. "This is me loving Halloween and thinking kid parties are lame. And wanting to get drunk. And dance. And have fun. Not get into her pants. Jesus."

As if she needed to upstage Arizona at a party to get into her pants. She could do that just by asking politely.

"There's booze, right?"

"Yes Meredith, plenty."

"We're in."

"Good. Now, this is top secret. Not a word of it gets out, understood? Or your invites will be revoked, and I'll stick you all in the pit for a week. Got it?"

She gave a firm nod and walked out the cafeteria.

* * *

I watch as Mark casually speaks with another surgeon, talking to him about something that is most likely work related and unfun. If it were something else, Mark would have a much cockier expression on his face by now. He reaches out to the other man and pats him firmly on the shoulder with a smile. The man nods in acknowledgment with a smile of his own and walks away. With Mark free, now's my chance to chat him up and see if I can get him to slip and reveal some of the details he and Callie have been scheming up all week. It's been driving me absolutely crazy that she won't tell me anything. She hasn't left a single, traceable clue anywhere around the apartment. I thought I had found something last night, jumbo sized boxes of candy eyeballs and bugs. The type that look super realistic. But then I remembered she had wanted to give some of the older kids in Peds gross, scary candy. She gave a very convincing argument that involved chocolate syrup and a blindfold while in some very sexy lingerie. It was kinda hard to think at all that night.

I stroll over to Mark, flashing a smile when he saw me approaching. Time to turn on my charm.

"Calliope told me all about your plans. They sound exciting." I did my best to sound interested and 'in-the-know'. Mark wasn't the brightest cookie in the box, he could be easily fooled.

"Did she now?" Mark looks at me with a playful perplexity, signature grin intact.

"Mhmm."

I manage a tight smile and hold his gaze. He seems to be on to me. Obviously, Callie planned for this and prepared Mark ahead of time. But it's not like it's a total lie. Callie did tell me that the scheming she's up to is "super badass," so I'm not _completely_ out of the loop. Just mostly. Because pretty much everything Callie does is super badass, so it doesn't really help me narrow it down much. Hopefully I can make Mark slip up and reveal some details. He seems more then willing to play along.

"I'm kinda surprised she told you. Seeing how she was very determined not to."

"Why's that?"

"Because she had this whole big thing planned! She was going to throw you off completely with a romantic dinner and an evening stroll around the city and then BOOM!"

I hop back slightly as Mark crashes his hands together. Combined with the deep bellowed "boom," it is some terrifying sounding shit. And of course, he is amused with my reaction. _Awesome_. I roll my eyes waiting for him to continue, but he seems to pleased with himself to remember what we were even talking about in the first place.

"So, boom?"

"Robbins, you gotta say it with feeling! More like, BO-"

I smack him hard in the gut to cut him off, the last thing I need is for my ears to ring even louder then they already are. Besides, the earlier rendition of Mark's boom is permanently burned into my brain. I really, _really_ don't need him to reenact it.

"Let's just skip to the next part of your ramble, shall we?"

Mark twists his lips coyly, obviously aware of something I'm not. I just might have underestimated how clever he is.

"Well, _you_ know, apparently. Since Callie told you and all I don't really need to. Or were you..." he sharply gasps, "_lying_ to me, Dr. Robbins?"

His expression of fake shock is not amusing. Not even a little bit. I have to fight the urge to wipe it from his face.

"Oh, well...yeah, of course I know. I wouldn't _lie_ to you, Mark. I'd never dream of it."

He thoroughly enjoys my words that are clearly dripping with sarcasm and bitterness, smirking at me while I stifle the urge to stop this stupid little dance, slam him against the wall, and scare the crap out of him so he tells me what I want to know. But knowing Mark Sloan, he'd end up enjoying that whole scenario more than he should. It's quite possibly is even a dream of his. Totally not risking it. Over my dead body would I fulfill _that_ fantasy. So instead, I continue this little banter we have going on, trying to find loopholes in hopes that he might slip even the tiniest of hints so I can figure out what the hell he and Callie are up to.

However, I get distracted mid-sentence when I catch Callie out of the corner of my eye headed in our direction.

Shit.

"What are you two talking about?" She looks at both of us with a hint of worry on her face, trying to read whether or not I was successful at getting any information out of Mark. The worry melts away when she detects my frustrated demeanor.

"Oh, you know, Calliope. Doctor stuff. I have to get going anyway, consult with some parents. I'll see you two later." I turn on my heel and snap out my heelys, gliding away as fast as they will take me.

"Does she know anything?"

Mark smirks. "She doesn't have a clue."

* * *

"Torres, I'm kinda regretting the zombie body idea now," Mark says, dropping the zombified mannequin carelessly on the floor. It's much heavier than he anticipated. And for the life of him, he could not figure out how Callie got all this stuff down here with no one noticing. And he meant _no one_.

The basement is filled with what looks like hundreds of cardboard boxes and crates. There are all sorts of hardcore Halloween themed things hidden inside them all. Candy, flatware, random trinkets, bottles of fake blood, decorations, and booze. Lots and _lots_ of booze. They have already taken out the more elaborate decorative elements, namely the coffins, lights, and a collection of ghoulish mannequins and some dismembered body parts. There are a few full fledged skeletons, a mummy, a Frankenstein, a witch, and some zombies. A truly motley crew.

"Would you be careful with that? This stuff is fragile!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mark rolls his eyes as he picks up and drags the zombie to the other side of the room.

"Was that more delicate?" He didn't even try to hide his sarcasm.

"Fuck you."

He grins and rifles through some more boxes. He grabs tablecloths, some bags of confetti to sprinkle on top, streamers in black and orange and some tubes of fake blood to splatter over them. They may be the more menial mindless tasks that need to be done, but he really doesn't have much more energy left to do anything that's more demanding. Besides, Callie seems to have everything under control. Mark is more than content to sit in the corner, splatter blood around and blow up balloons.

Thirty balloons later, he starts to rethink his plan.

"We should've rented one of those helium machines. Would've made this job a helluva lot easier."

"Shit!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Cal. Nothing I can't handle."

"No, not that. Music! I completely forgot about music! How could I forget the goddamn music?"

"If you say 'music' one more time, I'm going to smack you."

Callie puffs out her cheeks in frustration. She is not in the mood for Mark's antics.

"Don't worry about the music. I have it covered. Otto up in radiology has a killer speaker setup that's perfect for parties. All we need is an iPod loaded with music. And Lila in trauma has that covered. She made a killer setlist for my party last year."

Callie lets out a sigh of relief and hugs Mark.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hey, there's no way in hell we're letting Blondie win this party competition she doesn't even know she's in."

Callie lightly pushes him and softly chuckles. She quickly resumes party execution mode with the party disaster scare now behind her. The basement already looks amazing, all of the big decorations, tables, and bar area are all set up. All that's left is putting together the finishing touches.

"This is going to be such a kick ass party, Mark. I'm so fucking excited."

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be the talk of the hospital. For weeks."

Callie smiles confidently, her pride shining through. Mark loves seeing her light up, how happy she has been. This party must've cost her a fortune, and to anyone else, it may seem to be a really big, kind of unnecessary, effort to show up your girlfriend. But more than anything, he thinks she's really doing this _for_ Arizona. To impress the blonde with her hardcore skills, throwing her this amazingly over-the-top party she's sure to love. Not that he would ever say it to her. He has absolutely no doubt in his mind that her competitive side is in full swing. There is no reasoning with this ferocious beast when it's out to play. She's in it to win it, and it's safe to say she has already pretty much won. This party is going to be _fucking insane_. Mark knows it. Callie knows it. Even Robbins knows it. She might not know yet what Callie has planned, but she won't be able to deny the awesome insanity that will be Halloween night.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The entire Peds wing is bustling with an unreal amount of people. I know I had invited a lot, but actually seeing everyone in one confined space made it feel much more overwhelming. But nothing I can't handle. Nothing that doesn't make it worth all the stress. There are smiles and laughs filling the hallways, parents talking with other parents, kids goofing off with other kids, surgeons and residents fully enjoying themselves.

My party is a huge success. I definitely have a lot of thank yous to dish out once it is over.

I spot Callie playing with Brennan over by the snack table and take the moment to just watch her. Calliope is amazingly radiant, her smile beaming as she kneels to the little girl's height to help her with her wardrobe malfunction. She may have pouted and said this party is lame because it's a kids party, I know she has secretly loved every second of it. I walk over to greet the two of them and smile when they both look up at me.

"Everything okay over here?"

"Everything's super, Dr. Robbins! Dr. Torres was helping me with my costume. The wings just weren't cooperating."

"That was very nice of Dr. Torres. She's had a lot of experience with wardrobe malfunctions."

Brennan giggles and says a quick "thank you" to Callie before running away. I cock my eyebrow at Callie, "I had no idea you actually knew how fix one and not make it worse."

She pops back up to her normal height, putting her arm around my waist and tugging me close. Resting her hand on the small of m back, she smiles seductively at me. And the look in her eyes...god, how I wish there weren't a hundred kids and parents around right now. She leans in to kiss me but we're interrupted by her pager.

"Shit. It's a 911."

I sigh and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Go and save lives. But do it fast, because I have a really awesome present for you when you get home."

She kisses my lips and smiles, "I'll be _super_ fast."

I watch her jog to the elevators, losing myself briefly in a daydream about my plans for tonight.

"I look ridiculous. I don't care if I get to go to the spa for a week, I cannot wear this costume."

I spin around to find an embarrassed looking Teddy. I was annoyed at her for pulling me out of my steamy daydream, but after fully taking in her Wilma Flinstone costume, there's no way I could possibly stay mad at her. I bite my lower lip to stop he urge to laugh at just how well she pulls the costume off. I. Am. Brilliant.

"Oh come on, Teddy! Look at Bailey! She's into the spirit!"

I point to where Bailey is standing, getting her groove on to some Justin Beiber song with some of the girls.

"See? She totally embraced _her_ costume."

"I think she might be slightly drunk."

My jaw drops and I slap Teddy in the shoulder.

"Bailey is _not_ drunk."

"You sure about that?"

I narrow my eyes at her and she narrows hers right back at me. What audacity.

"Yes. I am positive. Now suck it up, put on a smile, and have some damn fun." I sweetly smile at her before moving through the hallway.

No one is going to screw up my party.

* * *

As the party winds down, I do a final sweep of all the rooms, saying good night to the lingering parents and thank you to all of the doctors and nurses that helped out. The party was a huge success with all the kids, they had a blast. I can't find Teddy or Bailey, I owe them a round of drinks tonight for being such good sports. But both of them _totally_ loved it. Especially Bailey. She had a mean game of Jenga going on with Annie and Caleb and lost more candy corn than she anticipated. That's what she gets for betting so high against the Peds game masters. And I completely lost track of Callie early on. She had stopped by before the party but was paged and I haven't seen her since. I really hoped to find her so she could see my costume, I picked it out just for her. I didn't even care that most of the kids thought I was a Desperate Housewife. At least the parents got who I am. Well, some of them. It's her reaction I want the most and she's nowhere to be found.

I reach the final room I have to check for the night, 7 year old Jaime the pirate.

"Hey kiddo, did you have fun?"

"It was awesome, Dr. R. And my costume was the best!"

Their reactions make it worth every second. The way their eyes sparkle and the way they laugh and goof around with each other. For awhile it's as if they're just like any other kid, their biggest concern is just to have a good time. Footsteps behind me pull me out of my trance. I turn around and find Dr. Kepner slightly startled, looking just as lost as Dorothy does in _The Wizard of Oz_. Which makes her Dorothy costume that much more amusing.

"Dr. Kepner, there you are! Is everyone back in their rooms?"

"Yes, Dr. Robbins, everyone's back where they're supposed to be."

"Awesome. Have you seen Dr. Altman or Dr. Bailey?"

"I - uh - I think they both got paged with emergencies."

"Both of them?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, Halloween prank accidents and all."

April nervously chuckles and stares at her feet. Something is off, but I can't put my finger on it. It just doesn't seem to add up. Unless Bailey, Teddy and Callie are planning some surprise trick. And Mark is in on it somehow. And they convinced April to play along. I shake my head. God, what is wrong with me? I sound completely paranoid. No conspiracies are going on. It's all in my head. I notice April reaching for something in her pocket, pulling out a folded piece of black cloth.

"Dr. Robbins, I need to put this blindfold on you."

Okay, so maybe it's _not_ all in my head.

"_Why_ would _you_ need to blindfold _me_?"

I quickly scan April, who is clearly trying to figure out how to answer me. Whatever is going on, she certainly did not prepare enough for this.

"It's a game, Dr. R! You have to wear the blindfold so Dr. Kepner can lead you to your next clue."

April looks relieved that Jaime jumped in to save her from drowning. I narrow my eyes at both of them, but all I receive in return is a radiant smile from Jaime and a pleading look from April to just cooperate.

"Which one put you up to this? Teddy? Bailey? Torres? _Sloan_? It was Sloan, wasn't it!"

"Please just wear the blindfold." She holds the piece of black fabric outstretched in her steady hand. Jaime smiles and nods in agreement, seeming anxious to find out what surprise is in store for me. I roll my eyes and grab the cloth from her hand, tying it around my eyes. I hear April breathe a sigh of relief and lightly clap her hands together. She walks over to me and checks the blindfold to make sure I won't cheat and peek, securing the knot in the back of my head.

"Come with me, Dr. Robbins."

"You're both gonna be in trouble if this surprise sucks."

The last thing I hear as we leave the room is Jaime yelling after me to watch my language.

We'll see how the rest of this night plays out first.


	6. Chapter 6

There are only two things I am certain of at this moment. One is that April and I are currently riding the elevator. The other is that April does not like questions - or any talking - when she is on a mission. I've been going through all the people in my head that could have put April up to this and I keep coming up blank. I'd rather talk out loud and work it out, but she was so flustered sounding when I tried doing it earlier that I just stopped. The last thing I want to deal with tonight is a resident passing out on me.

The elevator finally opens after what seems like a decade. We are instantly greeted with blaring music. April takes off my blindfold and I find myself in the hospital's basement, filled with costumed adults in every direction laughing, dancing, and having a damn good time. There are spider webs, skeletons, zombies, ghosts and pumpkins everywhere. Strobe lights flood over the dancing guests, while orange lights create a soft glow on bloodstained walls. The far side of the room has tables set up with punch and loads of snacks, all of which look very Halloween-y from where I am. The whole party screams Callie, it's badass to the extreme. And just as hardcore as she said her scheme would be. But I definitely think some of the credit should go to me. She would have never pulled off a party like this without _my_ Halloween enthusiasm, let alone have even wanted to throw this party at all if she didn't want to show me up. I can't help but push her buttons; I love to get her competitive adrenaline pumping. It's hot as hell.

I don't spot Callie anywhere. It doesn't help that she wouldn't tell me what she's dressing up as either. I had tried my entire bag of tricks to get her to tell me. I begged and pleaded, I promised anything I could, I even tried to withhold sex. That lasted only a few days though, because she starting kissing that spot that she knew I couldn't resist and I gave in. After exhausting all my options, I was willing to settle for just a hint, a teeny tiny one, but she still wouldn't budge. All she would tell me is that it was obvious and if I took a second to think about it, I would know exactly what she was going to be. And I thought. God, did I think. When I wasn't thinking about saving lives or what I wanted to eat for lunch, I spent my time daydreaming about what it could possibly be. When it started to hurt thinking so much, I scoured the apartment in search of the costume, completely tore the place apart. Callie was less than pleased when she came home and found me in the middle of a disaster zone, but I managed to charm my way out of being in too much trouble. I can be very convincing when it counts. It's damn near impossible to turn down your super hot girlfriend when she's standing naked in front of you, has an acrobatic tongue, and is armed with a can of whip cream.

I make my way through the sea of guests, smiling at some I recognize and others I don't. It would be rude not to smile and wave back when they are so enthusiastically saying hello to me, even if they are totally drunk out of their minds. I spot Alex and Jackson over in one of the corners, dressed as George of the Jungle and Hercules respectively, chatting up some of the nurses as their charming selves. Typical macho costume choices for them, I quietly snicker at their lack of creativity. I catch Owen talking to some people over by the punch bowl, dressed up as Herman Munster. He definitely gets some major points for going all out with the makeup for authenticity. Meredith is beside him with braided pigtails and an dark outfit that looks almost witch-like. I push my lips together to the left side of my mouth waiting for a eureka moment. It must be, she's...I totally know this. Oh, Wednesday Addams! Yes, that's it. It suits her perfectly. Not a stretch at all in the creativity department, but I still give it the Arizona Robbins seal of approval. Double standards exist for a reason.

As I continue my way through the room, someone falls into me and I bump into another and slightly lose my balance. I regain my footing while trying to balance myself with other person so neither of us fall. I begin to profusely apologize for being so clumsy when I realize who it is. And what is she wearing? I feel my face instantly scrunch up with absolute disbelief. "Cristina?"

She looks up at me and jerks her head backwards, with what I can only imagine are horror struck eyes. "Yeah, uh, hi, sorry about - that. I'm just gonna..."

"You're a...Girl Scout?"

"You shouldn't be talking, what are you, a 60's housewife?"

I fight the urge to defend my costume, because it really is damn good no matter what Cristina Yang may think, so I decide to stoop to playground level fight rules.

"I asked you first."

Cristina crosses her arms across her chest and presses her lips together tightly. We share a silent stare down until she finally gives in. "A disgruntled one. On crack."

My eyebrows rise with interest and I tilt my head to one side quizzically, hoping she'll elaborate but knowing it's the last thing she'd ever do.

"I lost a bet. What's your excuse?"

"It's Calliope's favorite TV show," I start to reply, just slightly more chipper than I intended to sound. Cristina puts her hand up to her shoulder height to stop me from going on and I fumble on the next few words I had already begun saying.

"I got it. She'll love it; especially since you two get all giddy whenever you watch it. And now, I have to find Mer."

With that, she vanishes back into the crowd. I take another scan of the room to see if I can spot anyone else. "Robbins!" I hear a voice yell out from somewhere behind me. It takes me a moment to locate its source, but the signature smirk heading towards me quickly diminishes any doubt. A rather handsome looking Mark approaches me with Teddy in tow, both with nearly identical grins. I'd rather not know exactly _why_ they were grinning, but I had my suspicions.

"Cleopatra, I love it!" I say while admiring Teddy's costume. It is one of my all-time favorite movies. I'd watch it endlessly when I was a kid, it's so full of _awesome_. "It's no Wilma, but it'll do." She laughs softly and we hug before I turn my attention to Mark. He's wearing a sharp black suit, his hair slicked back, and a firm, serious look on his face. I can't help but giggle, he's trying _way_ too hard.

"Hey, no one laughs at Bond, Blondie." All I can manage is a tiny smile and nod, swallowing all of my residual giggles, as he tugs at his suit jacket and puffs out his chest, ego bruised. "So what are you supposed to be?"

I grin and wiggle my nose, hoping afterwards that he'd get the hint and I didn't just make myself look like a complete idiot. Mark squints his eyes as if it will somehow help his brain work faster and figure out the answer. Seconds fly by, but it feels like hours, until Teddy finally chimes in.

"You're the Bewitched girl!"

"Oh yeah, the nose twitching thing," Mark says as if he has known all along, bobbling his head in affirmation, "nice choice, Blondie."

I smile and bounce on the balls of my feet, thoroughly pleased that at least Teddy knew who I was. Besides, it didn't actually matter what anyone else thinks. All I really want is to find Callie and surprise her because I know she will absolutely adore my costume. There's no way she wouldn't. It was Callie's favorite classic TV show and she loved watching the reruns when she was growing up. So I bought her the DVDs for Christmas and whenever we are both home and not on call, we snuggle on the couch and marathon watch them while we stuff our faces with all kinds of junk food. The perfect way to spend a lazy day.

We stay together and talk, or rather yell, over the music for a while before something catches Mark's attention. "Look at 'em go," he distractedly says before bellowing out a "Yeah!" at the top of his lungs. Teddy and I follow his gaze and find a number of people have also been mesmerized. I laugh when I see Elvis getting his groove on with Tina Turner, his hands resting on her waist, moving his hips side to side, as she twists her body in time with his, her arms lazily dancing above her head. The pair are receiving hoots and hollers and fist pumps of approval from nearly everyone in the room. The song comes to an end and the cheers roar louder, Derek and Bailey collapsing into each other laughing and smiling. They link hands and turn outward to face the crowd, graciously bowing to the applause. Derek kisses Bailey's cheek, does the signature Elvis pose and directs all ongoing applause to Bailey. Her face reddens and she takes one last bow before they both melt back into the crowd and everyone returns to dancing, mingling and drinking. I honestly can't believe how much fun everyone is having. I mean, even Bailey is enjoying herself, which I _never_ thought would happen. I guess Calliope wins, after all. Hmm, she deserves a trophy.

Once I return my attention to Teddy and Mark, I realize Teddy has backed away and is watching an entirely new spectacle. A very, _very_ intoxicated Lexie has joined their group and is spewing out words I'm not entirely sure exist. The one thing I _am_ sure of is that she's _pissed_. She'd already conveyed the idea that if he really loved her, he'd stop messing around with other women at least 4 times in completely original rephrasings. It's kind of an impressive feat considering she's so far gone. And I can't help but agree with her, although it's kind of hard to agree with someone dressed up as the "I Dream of Jeannie" genie. But Mark seems to be getting the message, and that's really all that counts. Teddy and I lock eyes and signal to each other to leave without Mark or Lexie noticing, and after some stealthy ninja maneuvering, we are both in the clear.

With Teddy by my side, we work our way to the refreshments. I grab some ghost cookies and shovel them into my mouth, realizing in this moment just how hungry I am. Teddy hands me a cup of punch and warns that it "has a kick." After taking a sip, saying it has a kick is definitely an understatement.

"It's kinda strong."

"Mhmm. You stop noticing it by the time you get to your second one."

I take her word for it, and surely, she's right. It's not long before I'm on my...fifth drink? It would've helped with keeping track if she didn't keep refilling my cup before it was empty. Anyway, it no longer takes much to make Teddy or me burst into a fit of giggles. We judge the various costumes in our own little contest, and our commentary is just _hilarious_. The constant laughing starts to hurt my tummy and I inhale deeply trying to breathe normally again. But it only makes Teddy laugh harder, which makes me laugh again. It's an endless, hopeless cycle, but I'm too drunk to care.

Teddy suddenly stops laughing, sniffling to regain her composure. Before I get a chance to ask her what's wrong, I feel arms wrap around my waist and warm breath on my neck, the voice whispering softly "I've been looking for you all night."

I giggle softly as her words tickle my ear, twisting my head to see her familiar face. "Calliope..." I smile as she kisses me softly. I've been waiting all night for just this moment, for it to be just me and her and the rest of the world to fade away. I pull away just enough to turn my body around completely, not disturbing Callie's arms wrapped around me. I'm grinning like an absolute idiot and we both know it, but I can't help it. I'm plastered and in love and I don't care who knows it.

"I'm happy you decided to leave your batcave."

"Oh you like?" She looks down to admire her Batgirl costume, head to toe leather clad mind you, before locking her eyes with mine once more. "I told you it was obvious," she smugly says, a cocky smile playing at her lips. "And you are..."

I wiggle my nose and she makes the most adorable squeaky giggle sound I have ever heard. She crushes her lips against mine and pulls me closer to her, deepening the kiss. She guides us over to the nearest wall, having to practically carry me in my drunken haze. I attach my mouth to her neck and bite down hard, causing her to groan as she maneuvers us through the crowd. We come to the wall, and she shoves me hard against it, making my head snap back and bounce with a 'thud.'

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

All I can do is nod and giggle. Apparently, it's the funniest thing in the world. Who knew? I grab the back of her head and pull her lips to mine, kinda annoyed that she stopped the whole kissing thing we had going on.

"Damn, Ari...you're _super_ drunk."

"I know, and you know what happens when I get drunk don't you?"

"I...yeah, I do."

"Then shut up. Because if you don't start kissing me right now, I'm going to take you behind that bar," I glance to my right and motion with my head at the table and cringe. "...thingy. And shove you to the ground and take you, right there."

I point to the floor behind the makeshift bar and she follows my extended finger to the location, just in case she missed my head nod, gulping loudly.

"I - I don't think I'd protest much, if, you know, you wanted to do that."

"Just fucking kiss me."

I crash my lips to hers, instantly devouring her. I may be drunk, but my alcohol-induced haze has only made me more focused on her lips. And her tongue. And the fact that she tastes like freaking candy corn. _Fuck._ She pushes me tightly against the wall, pinning me with every inch of her body, groaning into my mouth as our bodies crash into each other. I pull my mouth from hers and latch onto the base of her neck once again, drawing a slick line with my tongue to just behind her right ear, blowing a cool stream of air to follow before smirking against her skin as I simultaneously shove my thigh up against her core. She gasps and grinds down onto it, firmly planting her hands beside my head against the wall.

"Callie - the things I would do to you _right_ now if we weren't in a room full of people, you can't even imagine."

"I...you...what room? What - what people?"

Just as she looks at me, dazed and confused, I watch as Cristina Yang approaches, smirking, and taps Callie on the back of the shoulder. Her eyes go wide and she swiftly turns around, releasing my body from its captive hold. I pout a little bit, because, I mean, come on, we were all but fucking each other by then, and just like many times before, Cristina had to come and ruined it.

"Get a fucking room. Nobody wants to see two horny lesbians going at it like this is some sorority party freshman year."

"Go sell some cookies or something. Or skank it up with Herman McFrankenstein - we're busy."

"It's Munster. Not Frankenstein, _Calliope_. There's a difference. Go take your freaking sapphic shit somewhere else. All the guys are staring at you, and I, for one, don't want to see either of you naked - again."

I'm trying really really hard not to bust into laughter right now. We just got busted by a freaking girl scout on crack - again - and the look Callie is currently giving me is making it _super_ hard not to crack up.

"I'm so sick of her getting in the way of our sexy times. Seriously. We're kicking her out."

"Calliope - you have to admit - it was kinda funny. Getting busted by - a girl scout?"

I snort and she glares at me.

"No, no it was not. Because I was about to do very bad, very _lesbian_ things to you against this wall here and she stopped me. Not funny. Fucking cock blocker."

"But Cal - you don't hav -"

"I have an idea. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A very LONG very HAPPY Halloween ending. Happy Halloween everyone!

AN2: If you guys want a 'morning after' epilogue, we'll _think_ about writing one. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I look at Callie quizzically as she pulls and tugs me along behind her. My head is spinning from the booze and I'm fairly certain I crashed into four or five people on the way out of here. The look of sheer determination on Callie's face is just _so_ fucking sexy. My heart is racing in my chest and I'm trying my hardest to keep up with her, but my legs are shorter and without my Heelys - and having had too much to drink - I'm flailing around miserably.

"Callie, where are we going?"

"No questions, just walking."

"But...I'm drunk!"

"I know, and I fully plan on taking advantage of that. Just keep up."

I do as I'm told with a loud huff and a firm pout. She turns her head back around and gives me a smoldering look of lust and want and fucking cockiness, and I swear to God I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Because I get _that _whenever I want, wherever I want, as often as I want. Yep. My life is kinda awesome.

She comes to a stop, me nearly barreling into her as she does so. She shoves me against the door, pinning me with one hand by the chest as she pulls back and peeks her head around the corner in each direction. She looks so adorable trying to be stealthy and secretive and everything, but I'd really like to know what the hell is going on.

"Earth to Callie-"

"Shh!"

"Dude. Hot, _drunk_ girlfriend here. Where are we? You aren't going to kill me, are you?" I giggle a little at my own joke.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?"

"Got your attention, didn't it, darrr-ling?"

"Yeah, it did, Karev. Now shut your mouth."

"Ugh! Just tell me what's going on and where we are!"

"I used to sleep here. In the basement. Behind this door. So I could get first dibs on the best surgeries. The Chief found me dancing in my underwear and banned me from living in it anymore. But, I left the shit in there, bed and all. And right now? I'm going to throw you onto that bed and fuck you senseless. Anymore questions?"

"I...nope."

"Good, now stand guard while I pick this lock."

I stand aside to make room for her, walking to the wall, totally James Bond surveying for anybody who dares come here and ruin my evening. I hear her cursing from behind me and I turn to look at her.

"You look so hot being all criminally. Just so you know."

"Shh!"

"But...y'know...my kids are going to be super devastated that Batgirl has turned to a life of crime..."

"I bet your kids would be super devastated that I'm going to fuck their perky, giggly surgeon _so_ hard she screams, in this very room, as soon as I – aha! Got it."

She lunges forward, grabbing my wrist and pulls me roughly into her, kissing me so hard it almost knocks the wind out of me. She turns us around and starts walking me backwards into the dark room, slamming the door hard with her foot as she stares into my eyes with such intensity it's almost frightening.

...well, it would be if it weren't for the 'bat ears' she's currently sporting.

Ruining the moment, I suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

She glares.

I can't stop.

Dammit.

* * *

Callie tugged hard on Arizona's waist, pulling her deeper into the heart of the room. This was _way_ more than sex. This was raw lust. And Callie was good at raw everything.

"Really? You're giggling? I'm about ready to fuck you and you're _giggling_?" Callie shot her a stern and disapproving glare that made Arizona shiver. No longer her gentle, romantic, adoring lover, Callie was all business.

Arizona tried her best to sober herself, screwing her face up in concentration. "No. Absolutely not." But then a very unimpressed, very peeved Batgirl glared even harder at her, and another small giggle escaped her lips.

Arizona clamped her left hand over her mouth to stop the sound from escaping. Her right reached up to play with the bat ears on Callie's costume. They were cute.

"This is either going to go one of two ways. You're going to shut up and take your clothes off, or you can keep giggling and I'll _make_ you shut up and take the clothes off myself. Either way, you're gonna be naked, and I'm going to fuck you. So you better make up your mind, _right_ now." Callie's jaw locked and the look she was shooting Arizona made her a little scared, but a lot turned on.

A deep shiver ran down Arizona's spine, and she bit her bottom lip, blue eyes widening in feigned innocence. You don't fuck with Batwoman. Batgirl. Whatever.

Except she was thoroughly enjoying Callie's obvious frustration. She could work with that.

Callie slammed into her, making her back pedal further into the room and towards what she assumed was a bed in the far corner. It was kinda dark, and she couldn't really see.

"Maybe you should make up my mind for me," Arizona suggested with a wicked grin, running her hands up the front of Callie's leather-clad body.

Sweet Jesus. She had no idea how the woman had managed to get into this thing, but she was so freaking glad she did.

Her fingers moved up to try and locate the zipper on the front.

Which, evidently, didn't exist. So, then she tried the back.

"Fuck," Arizona swore under her breath, pretty much groping around Callie's entire upper body in the darkness, trying to figure out how to get this thing off of her. "How the hell do you...?"

"I thought you were a skilled surgeon and a gold star lesbian? You can't even get a girl naked? I'm thoroughly unimpressed."

Arizona growled in frustration, her teasing and giggly demeanor quickly disappearing. "Shut up and take it off, Torres."

"No. You want me naked? Do it yourself. Just like I'm going to get you naked, right now." She grasped for the side of Arizona's shirt with both hands and pulled at the hem with so much aggression even she had no idea where it came from. Pulling roughly, she smirked when she heard a very loud rip as it tore mostly in half. "I told you. If you didn't make up your mind, I was going to make it for you."

Arizona blinked in surprise down at the torn material. "Hey!" she pouted indignantly, feeling just the slightest bit put-off. "I worked hard on that costume!"

"And I loved it, very much, it was perfect. But now? I want my girlfriend back. And I want her naked. I want _you_ naked. So...no apologies." Callie leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, softening just a tiny bit. She wanted Arizona to know she had very much appreciated the effort.

She just wanted to fuck her more.

Arizona _had_ put the costume together for Callie, so she relented a little on the guilt-trip. Also, when a woman as hot as this one was literally ripping your clothes off, you don't complain.

Callie dropped her mouth down to run her tongue up along the length of Arizona's neck, ending off with a hard bite against her jaw.

Suddenly feeling a fire ignite in her chest, Arizona launched herself at Callie. Spinning them around, she grabbed her by the shoulders and jumped up to wrap both legs around her waist, catching her by surprise. Callie backpedaled, in the direction Arizona prayed the bed was in. She hadn't really thought that part through before leaping into Callie's arms.

Arizona had never before jumped into Callie's arms like that. And Callie was fairly certain it was the hottest thing she'd ever done. Stumbling back at the added weight and momentum from the move, the back of Callie's calves hit the edge of the bed and she toppled backwards, Arizona landing firmly on top of her. As she did so, she pushed her hips into Callie's and rotated them just enough not to care that the tides had suddenly been turned completely.

Grunting as they bounced against the mattress, Arizona's fingers immediately started to claw at the leather body suit. She was this close to trying to rip through it with her nails, when her fingers finally found what felt like a zipper against the back of Callie's left shoulder blade. Arizona wasted no time in roughly pulling it down, cursing under her breath when it got stuck several times. She was always very aware of her language, considering she worked with children, but in the bedroom with Callie, all attention to detail flew out the window.

Especially right now.

Callie was more than a little surprised at the string of profanity flowing from Arizona's lips as she worked at the material of her costume.

Arizona gave up after a second when the zipper got stuck halfway down Callie's back, and settled for ripping the left shoulder down as far as it could go. She instantly leaned in and bit hard against her girlfriend's collarbone, lavishing the angry red mark with her tongue.

"Fuck, Arizona..." Callie swallowed back hard, her head spinning. She was a little frustrated that her girlfriend had turned the tides on her, so she grunted and attempted to push up enough to flip them. She had spent the entire day thinking of a hundred different ways to fuck Arizona, and she was _not_ going to spoil those plans by enforcing her 'I'm a top, my way or the highway' thing she'd always pull whenever Callie tried to be a little dominant.

Hey - her girlfriend had control issues and liked to exhibit them all over Callie's body - who was she to complain? Then again, right now, this was Callie's show, and she'd be damned if Arizona was going to win.

Tightening her fingers around the blonde's waist, Callie leaned up and pushed herself hard into Arizona's front, staring her dead in the eyes. She locked her jaw and shifted enough to roughly shove the woman off of her. Slamming her hands around her wrists and pinning her to the bed, Callie brought her mouth to Arizona's shoulder and ran her tongue along her exposed flesh. Reaching her neck on the way up, she dragged her teeth and pressed them firmly into her skin as she made her way along.

Arizona gasped and squirmed underneath her, digging her nails deeply into Callie's leather-clad back. Hearing her hiss as she bit down hard once more, Callie smirked. She had her _right_ where she wanted her.

Arizona may have been drunk, but not drunk enough not to fight for it.

Her whole body shuddered beneath Callie as she bit down even harder, temporarily incapacitating her. She clawed at her girlfriend's back, but there was just _so_ much leather. Too much. Hot, hot leather that she was going to force Calliope to wear more than just once a year, but leather that was in her way and keeping her from touching skin. Warm, smooth, sexy, naked skin that she wanted to...

Arizona pulled in a ragged breath and suddenly yanked her right hand free of Callie's grasp. For the moment, the brunette didn't seem to notice, as her own then moved down to rake her nails across Arizona's exposed stomach between the ripped shards of what was left of her shirt.

Arizona's eyes rolled back into her head.

Not. Making. This easier.

Finally, she placed her hand on Callie chest and gave her a hard shove to the side, successfully dislodging her. She tossed the brunette onto her back and threw a leg over her waist, straddling her.

Arizona grinned triumphantly in the darkness and squeezed her thighs tightly around her girlfriend's waist, holding her in place. Her own hands flew up to pull at the tangled mess of what was left of her costume. She managed to pull it up and partially over her head, but along the way it got tangled in a hair clip. Arizona groaned in frustration and twisted a little, trying to yank it off.

However, in her equilibrium-challenged state, she leaned a little too far to the right, unaware that her most recent pinning of Calliope had brought them right up against the edge of the bed. By the time she realized what was happening, her clumsy self was unable to correct the momentum shift, and she found herself tumbling off of the bed entirely, landing on the floor with a loud 'oof!' and a pitiful moan, still tangled in the remnants of her costume top.

Callie lay on her back for a few seconds, trying desperately not to laugh hysterically at the fact that Arizona had just tried to be all sexy and dominant and in control, only to flip herself off the bed and land flat on her face.

Yep. Her girlfriend was certainly a graceful one.

Rolling onto her stomach and getting up onto her knees, Callie leaned over the edge of the bed to make sure Arizona wasn't hurt. She hadn't reappeared yet, and her protective instincts had kicked in. Peering over the edge, Callie's eyes widened at the sight of Arizona rubbing her head and pouting, crunched up against the wall. She had to be the cutest thing in the world. Hearing Arizona 'hmph' as she caressed the bump on her head, Callie couldn't help it and cracked up.

Arizona pushed herself into a half-sitting position and glared at Callie, narrowing her eyes considerably. "What are you laughing at?" she griped, wincing and rubbing a hand over the goose egg that was forming.

Hey, at least she'd managed to escape her shirt, finally.

"You tried to top me. And you launched yourself off of the bed and landed on your head. You're supposed to be a witch, and you _still_ face planted. Not really the sexiness you were aiming for, babe." Callie snickered loudly once again, because seriously, this was hilarious.

Arizona gritted her teeth, a sudden determination settling back in.

Callie wanted to laugh, huh? Well, then she would just have to get her focus back to where it was supposed to be.

Arizona launched herself to her feet - sort of, as she stumbled and fell down on her ass one more time. Which, of course, was when Callie cracked up completely and doubled over on the bed, laughing her ass off.

Huffing and blowing a strand of hair out of her face, Arizona got back onto her feet and practically line-backer-tackled Batwoman onto the center of the bed, landing on top of her with a grunt.

"What the fu-?" Callie tried her hardest to push the blonde off of her, not exactly amused at being tackled, but mostly not enthused about Arizona stealing the show and topping her...again. Shoving her in the shoulders and shifting beneath her, Arizona's response kinda shocked Callie.

By grabbed Callie by both wrists and slamming them down against the bed, accentuating her point with a hard forward thrust of her hips. Her blue eyes burned with intensity as they bore down into Callie's dark brown. "Take off your fucking batsuit," she ordered, voice leaving no room for arguments.

Callie swallowed back a little, but didn't move. She...kinda couldn't.

Arizona suddenly sat back and yanked Callie half-sitting up by her wrists, dropping them almost the instant she was up enough. She managed to get the zipper down a little more in the back, and proceeded to rip into the suit, yanking it roughly down her girlfriend's body. She wasted no time at all, dropping her head into the crook of Callie's neck, biting her yet again. As soon as the suit was pooled around her waist, Arizona shoved her back against the bed and kissed down along her shoulder.

At this point, Callie was shocked into submission. There was no way she was going to put up any kinda fight. As much as she had walked into this thinking _she_ was going to be the one in control, with Arizona doing _that_, she honestly coulda cared less. Arching up into Arizona's touch, she relented with a long, loud groan.

Feeling some of the resistance drain from Callie's body made Arizona smirk triumphantly. Now she could get down to business without having to worry about a power struggle.

She wanted her, and she was going to damn well take her right friggin' now.

Arizona sat up again, straddling Callie's waist, and raked her hazy eyes over the front of Callie's body. Her exposed skin was flushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from wearing a leather suit for several hours, or from the wrestling match they'd had going on for a good twenty minutes by now. But her eyes settled almost immediately over Callie's breasts, which were framed by the sexiest piece of black, lacy lingerie that Arizona had ever laid eyes.

Apparently, Callie had been plotting this private little 'after party' all along.

"You're fucking sexy," Arizona growled, running her hands down the front of Callie's chest, digging her nails into her flesh as she went.

Callie coulda cried. Right then and there. As Arizona dug her nails into her heated skin, she was sure she was gonna die if the blonde didn't fuck her. She was already turned on, and this? This was a whole different level of anything they'd ever experienced as a couple. The stinging from those nails quickly skyrocketed into a dire need to just...just...she didn't even know.

Callie Torres was at a loss for words.

That was a fucking first.

Arizona's right hand moved down to Callie's front bra clasp, easily unhooking it with a single finger and a smirk. She lifted an eyebrow down at her girlfriend as she pushed both cups aside, then immediately rounded both hands up to firmly grasp her breasts.

A deep, needy moan escaped Arizona's lips as she gently squeezed her palms against them, thanking the Gods for Calliope Torres' un-fucking-believable breasts and how perfect they were.

Callie gasped as Arizona roughly kneaded at her chest. She tried desperately to get Arizona to look at her. As much as she was incredibly sexy right now, she didn't want this to be flat out angry sex. As hot as that was...she needed a connection. "Arizona," she panted. "Look at me."

When she did so, the intensity in Arizona's eyes her pretty much took her breath away. This was a side of Arizona she'd never seen before. And she was damn well enjoying it's presence. "You're...fuck...d-don't stop."

"Do I look like I was planning on stopping?" Arizona whispered in a low voice, choosing that moment to once more squeeze those perfect breasts. Callie's eyelids fluttered, it made her smile.

She slowly slid both hands down Callie's stomach, resting on the scrunched up rubber suit around her waist. Her eyes never left Callie's face, watching as she eased it down over her hips, slower this time. More careful. There was no doubt she was still fired up, but she was in this for Callie. To make _her_ feel good, and make her come harder than she'd ever come before.

She didn't need five drinks in her system to show her girl a good time, but they did help the confidence level a bit. Or maybe it was the fact that she was kind of fucking Batwoman right now. Either way, she wanted to work Callie into such a frenzy that she passed out when she came.

Reaching up and grabbing Arizona by the back of the neck, Callie tugged her down, needing to feel her, to taste her. Pulling her into a kiss, Callie groaned when Arizona bit down hard on her bottom lip, then pulled back almost instantly and sat up again.

Girl was _not_ fucking around.

Squirming slightly and getting frustrated with Arizona's lack of movement, and getting even more frustrated at the fucking suit that was now starting to glue itself to her skin, Callie lifted her hips high into the air, clawing desperately at the fabric and then shooting Arizona a glare when she couldn't get it off herself. She was sweaty and it was Arizona's fault. She damn well better help her get this thing off. Now-ish.

"Easy, Tiger," Arizona teased, sitting back on her heels, enjoying watching Callie struggle. She ran her right hand up and down the brunette's sensitive stomach. "What was that you said again about a certain gold star lesbian who 'can't even get a girl naked'?" She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and pretended to look thoughtful. "Hm...I think there's _maybe_ an apology in order." She smirked, pretty happy with herself for working Callie up this much, then making her wait for it. Served her right for being all attitude-y and smug, and even a little -

She got distracted from her thoughts when she realized how cool is was in the room, and how...perky certain parts of her girlfriend's anatomy were.

"I never said anything about my abilities to get _myself_ undressed. Pretty sure that's your job. And you're still _not_ doing it." Callie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down roughly, making Arizona topple on top of her. "Get this fucking thing off. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona teased. She pulled away from her grasp and moved both hands to the material. She shuffled down her legs and slowly pulled the leather suit along with her, tugging and yanking a bit as the slow going frustrated them both.

This thing was hot, but seriously, it was not her outfit of choice for Calliope to be wearing when she was desperate to fuck her senseless. They'd both be old and grey by the time she peeled it off.

Finally, Arizona moved to the side and dropped the suit around Callie's thighs, quickly moving her hands down to get at her boots. The freaking sexy black lace-ups that made her want to fuck Callie even more than she already did, and that was a feat in itself.

After several minutes of struggling, Arizona had Callie stripped down completely, and there was a sigh of relief from them both. She immediately climbed back over top of her and pulled her into a deep, searing kiss, closing her eyes and pushing her body into Callie's.

Callie broke the kiss with a gasp as Arizona's skin glided against hers. "Don't...'yes ma'am' me. Just...fuck me already. Jesus." Callie arched her back and pressed her body into Arizona's as much as she could. It didn't achieve much, but hopefully, and she certainly wasn't above begging at this point, Arizona had gotten the hint. She was _way_ beyond teasing or displays of control. She was wet, incredibly turned on, and more than ready for her girlfriend to top her.

Arizona stole one more kiss before moving her lips down Callie's body. She bypassed her breasts, somewhat reluctantly, because she knew where Callie desperately wanted it most.

Settling back down on her stomach in between her thighs, she pulled them both over top of her shoulders and turned her head to the left, licking a wet path along her girlfriend's inner thigh. She smiled against her skin when she felt the muscles beneath her hands quiver in anticipation.

"Baby..." Callie could feel every single nerve ending in her entire body. And every single one of them was screaming at her for release. Arching up and inhaling a deep and staggered breath, she lifted her head to look her beautiful girlfriend in the eyes. Pleading with her. To show her just how much she needed her.

Arizona had never seen something sexier than the way Callie was looking at her. It sent a shiver through her body, and made her plan to tease pretty obsolete.

She closed her eyes and placed her mouth over Callie's sex, dragging her tongue slowly up through her slick folds. The taste of her lover was overwhelming, and instantly exploded on her taste buds. Callie was already soaking, and the scent of her arousal invaded Arizona's senses.

She really should've gotten her naked much sooner.

Groaning heartily, Arizona gripped tightly onto the thighs surrounding her head and stroked her tongue briefly against Callie's clit, then dipped it down once more to tease her entrance.

Arching into Arizona's mouth out of instinct, Callie's eyes slammed shut and her left hand shot down to grasp tightly to her blonde curls. "Oh, God." Tugging her hair a little to get her attention, she waited until Arizona looked up at her. And when she did, Callie's heart swelled. Dirty, sexy, dominant fun had turned into something _so_ much more. "Give me your hand."

Arizona smiled a little as she turned her head to place another little love bite on the inside of Callie's thigh. She reluctantly released her left hand and slid it up her stomach, at the same time dipping her head down to tease the length of her tongue against her girlfriend's swollen bundle of nerves.

Gasping sharply and closing her eyes again, Callie reached down and fumbled around until she found Arizona's hand. Lacing their fingers and squeezing hard, she needed to feel Arizona. Not just sexually, because _God_ did she ever, but she also needed to show her she loved her.

This was about lust, plain and simple. But even still, _they_ were more, and Callie needed just a little of the 'more' in every one of their encounters. Whether it was about fucking the other senseless or making love, _this_ is what she loved about their relationship. The fact that they could be doing both at once. And even if she couldn't speak or move or do basically anything that wasn't involuntary because Arizona's tongue was currently doing..._that_, she still remained grounded by the gentle touch of their fingers. That way, Arizona could feel the things she was doing to her body with every squeeze.

Arizona stroked her thumb along the side of Callie's hand, holding it tight. She closed her eyes and focused on using her tongue to draw every last ounce of wetness from inside her lover as she could. She alternated between sucking at her clit with her lips, then delving down to tease at her wet entrance.

Her blue gaze popped open and she glanced up to gauge Callie's reaction, before working her tongue down and pushing it inside of her as far as she could.

Groaning with unabashed intensity, not even thinking about whether anyone would hear her, Callie arched up, lifting her head desperately before slamming it back down on the pillow. When the blonde repeated the motion, Callie scooted down slightly, digging her heels into Arizona's back, pushing down against the bed and pulling up in an attempt to force Arizona's tongue even deeper.

"Ari..." Low and drawn out, it came between ragged and unhindered breaths. God, Callie loved what this woman could do with her mouth.

Arizona stroked her tongue inside of Callie the best she could from this angle, then would pull back to glide it along the outside of her entrance, groaning at how much more wetness flooded out to her waiting tongue. She loved how worked up she could get Callie, and how she could keep her on edge for hours if need be.

But that's not what she planned to do tonight.

Arizona pulled her tongue back and released her grip on Callie's thigh, bringing her right hand up. She very slowly rubbed the back of her knuckles along Callie's length, smiling a little when the brunette jerked her hips a little.

"Tell me what you want," Arizona husked in a low voice, dipping her head down again to suck the brunette's clit, flicking the tip of her tongue against it.

"I want...I want you to kiss me. God, please just kiss me." Tugging on their intertwined fingers, Callie hoped the blonde would give up just an ounce of control to kiss her. She needed to feel her, connect with her, and kissing her was the only way that was gonna happen.

Arizona would never say no to that. Kissing Callie had to be her highest-ranked, all-time favourite hobby.

Yes, even when taking into consideration her current...activities.

She stole one last swipe of her girlfriend's wetness with her tongue, then peppered her skin with light kisses as she worked her way back up her body. She felt Callie's fingers weave into her hair, and was instantly pulled into a deep, loving kiss. Her eyes slipped closed, and she lost herself in it, pressing her body down into her girlfriend's.

"God...I love you so much." Callie pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes, her heart pounding in her chest, her pulse racing at the base of her jaw, echoing in her ears. Arizona tasted like...raspberry vodka. Which, usually was a turn off for her, booze breath, but there was a subtle sweetness about it that drove Callie insane.

Through her mixture of alcohol and raging libido-induced haziness, Arizona smiled a little, her features softening. Never in a million years had she imagined having sex with Callie in the boiler room of Seattle Grace Hospital. She was all for on-call rooms, but the idea of the boiler room on any other day would have been kind of a turn-off.

But it was Halloween, she had had a few too many, Callie was dressed as Batwoman, and she didn't fucking care about where they did it.

"Baby," she breathed softly, placing another soft kiss along the edge of Callie's mouth. She worked her way up along her jaw, taking time to make each kiss as good as the last one. She paused over the spot where she could literally feel Callie's blood coursing violently through her veins. Combined with the pounding of her heart that she could feel against her own chest, and the small hitch in her breath as Arizona dragged her fingers through her wetness...

"Tell me what you want," Arizona repeated, turning her head ever so slightly so she could sigh into Callie's ear. She accentuated her words with a quick swipe of her fingers once more.

Arizona knew what she wanted. But she needed to hear Callie say it.

"Y-you, I want you, in-" Before Callie could actually get the words out, Arizona circled the tip of her finger around her opening, teasing her. She didn't play fair. At all. "...oh God. I-inside. I want you inside. _Please_."

Arizona Robbins considered it a great personal triumph whenever she could get Calliope Torres to beg for it. It wasn't necessarily something she aimed for on a daily basis, but she thoroughly enjoyed bringing Callie to the brink before finally giving her an ounce of relief. The amount of heat radiating and the slick wetness that easily coated her fingers told her that Callie was more than ready.

Arizona pushed her index and middle finger all the way inside of her, curling them down to rub against her walls as she started a slow, yet deep rhythm of strokes. Before Callie could make a sound, she captured her lips in a lingering, sensual kiss.

Groaning into it and nibbling on Arizona's bottom lip when she tried to pull away from her, Callie Torres loved everything about the things Arizona could do to her body. Every. Single. One of them. And as much as she hated being teased - _hated_ - when the blonde did it, it made her heart twist and her head spin and just about every single time it made her so fucking wet she thought she'd die if Arizona didn't fuck her right at that moment. The relief she felt at finally being penetrated was...yeah.

Arizona's left hand moved down to run along Callie's smooth thigh, pulling it up and around her waist before resting her forearm against the bed for support. She shifted her weight and moved up enough that with each forward thrust of her hips, it drove her fingers deeper inside her girlfriend, adding more pressure behind each movement.

She never stopped kissing her; even when she pulled back for a breath it was less than a second before they were kissing once more. She started thrusting her hips a little faster, pushing her fingers in a little harder. She moved her lips down to nibble against the side of Callie's chin, releasing a harsh breath of her own.

Callie couldn't form a thought. Not one. All she could do was feel. Everything. Every thrust, every heartbeat, every kiss. The way Arizona's tongue would curl around her front teeth just slightly, or how she'd scissor her fingers just so on a downward thrust, hitting every single spot at little more. How she'd drag the back of her middle knuckle when Callie would meet her fingers with her own thrusting hips, how her ring finger would push and just barely brush past her entrance, but never fully dive inside. She could feel every bead of sweat the blonde shed, she could feel every muscle in her own _and_ Arizona's body twitch and jump at contact. But most of all she could feel every ounce of love Arizona had for her. And while it made her heart swell, to have this gorgeous woman, flush on top of her, fucking her with such passion and wild abandon, she also felt how incredibly sexy it all was.

God, was she lucky.

Arizona groaned harshly into Callie's ear, her free arm straining against the bed to hold herself up as she worked her fingers inside Callie at a steady pace. She quickened her movements, feeling how her partner's heart pounded against her chest, how her breath picked up, how each tiny moan that slipped from her lips sounded a little more desperate than the last.

She wanted to make it good, _more_ than good. She wanted to make her come so hard, she couldn't move for a week.

Arizona twisted her fingers a little, curling them upward as her right arm strained, thrusting into Callie as hard as she could in that moment. She could feel the body beneath her shaking, and she pressed down into her harder, rocking her own forward with every few thrusts.

Callie couldn't hold back even if she wanted to. And she really, really didn't.

She threw her head back against the sheets as Arizona bit down on her neck once more. The vigorous thrusting of her fingers proved too much, and she finally felt herself tipping over that edge, where she promptly crashed.

"_Fuck_," Callie hissed as her whole body convulsed beneath Arizona. The leg around the blonde's waist tightened and pulled her in impossibly closer, as stars exploded behind her eyes and she nearly went blind.

Yes. _That_ good.

Her fingers clamped down against Arizona's back, and she dug her nails in as deeply they could go, drawing a low, throaty moan from Arizona as she dragged them along her skin. She shook and writhed, her inner walls clamping down hard around the digits inside of her, and clung to the woman above her in every way that she could.

Arizona fucking loved it. She loved that Callie was so vocal when she came, and she loved the look of pure ecstasy on her face. She loved how hard she squeezed around her fingers, how wet she was and how hard her nails bit into her flesh. She loved it all.

Arizona continued to move and pump her fingers throughout her lover's orgasm, dragging it out as long as physically possible. She buried her face into Callie's neck and sucked hard at a patch of skin. Hard enough to leave her mark.

To go with all of the other ones currently marring her body. There was a good chance Batwoman would need a scarf the next day at work.

Callie saw stars. Mother fucking stars. She'd never seen them before, and she'd always kinda thought that the notion sounded a little ridiculous. But seriously, stars. And just as the pulsating bursts of light slowed, her brain went fuzzy and all she could feel was Arizona's lips by her ear. Not the fingers deeply inside of her, not her own erratic heartbeat, not even the lingering result of her powerful orgasm.

Just Arizona's lips.

Not even aware of the amount of time that passed, Callie opened her eyes with a light sigh. God, she loved Arizona. And God, she loved those fingers of hers.

Arizona had pulled out about five minutes ago, and curled up against Callie's side, holding her close and placing soft kisses along her collarbone and shoulder. She wasn't completely sure if the brunette was unconscious, but she was breathing, and moving, so she didn't worry too much.

The small amount of light coming from - fuck, she had no idea where the dim glow was originating from - but it illuminated her girlfriend's body just enough that she eventually saw brown eyes blink open.

She couldn't help it. Arizona Robbins grinned smugly, and her sexual ego swelled just a little more than it already was. She'd made Calliope Torres pass out from an orgasm. Who's the rockstar _now_?

"Hi." Her voice was low and somewhat husky as she leaned in to plant a kiss against Callie's cheek.

"Mmm..." Callie wasn't really capable of much else at the moment. As much as she willed her lips to move and her voice to work, they weren't cooperating. A drawn out hum of acknowledgement would just have to do.

Arizona's sly grin only grew. "Glad to know you're alive." She nibbled on her shoulder, tracing her fingers along Callie's bare stomach. Even though the room was a cooler temperature, Callie's skin was still flushed and a layer of sweat shone in the little light available. She found it super sexy.

"Alive...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Callie had to ask. She knew she was walking into a trap, she just _knew_ it. And she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Because I just screwed you into unconsciousness." Arizona made no effort to hide the pride in her voice. "And submission."

"Did _not_. Totally totally did not. Liar." Callie just fucking knew it. But she had to open her big mouth...

"Honey, you've been out and barely moving for five minutes."

"I don't believe you. Two seconds, tops." _Seriously._

Arizona let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, okay, sure. Two seconds. And you didn't snore more than once the entire time." That part, she was kidding, purely because it drove Callie _insane_ whenever she made fun of her for snoring. Which, she did, but not in an overly-annoying way, it was more...endearing.

"Fuck you, Arizona. Just...fuck you." Callie mumbled under her breath and scowled at her girlfriend. "Don't really like you right now."

"Excuse me?" Arizona cocked an eyebrow down at Callie. "I just ripped off your batsuit and fucked you in the boiler room you used to live in. You like me a _lot_, and you know it."

Rolling her eyes, Callie couldn't help the lazy grin that spread across her face. Damn it.

Tugging Arizona by the back of the neck she brought her to within centimeters of her lips. "I love you...Sam." She tilted her head up and placed a firm, but soft kiss on the blonde lips, smirking the whole entire time.

Arizona giggled into the kiss, finding herself blushing a little bit. "I love _you_, Batwoman."

"Bat_girl_."

"Her too." Arizona kissed Callie playfully on the cheek. "Mm...so...are you gonna put your bat suit back on and whisk me back to the party, or...?"

Taking a moment to contemplate that thought, Callie raked her eyes down the blonde's body, then lifted them up and to the side, appearing to be in hard contemplation. "Actually, I'm not really in the mood for a party." Shifting to move off the bed, Callie stood, reaching for Arizona's hand and pulling her up with her. "But, y'know, I _could_ whisk you away...if you'd like."

Leaning down and grasping around both of Arizona's thighs, frowning slightly at the pants that were still tightly hugging to her lower half, she lifted and pulled them around her waist, attaching her mouth to Arizona's jaw as she crashed hard into her body.

Sliding her hands down to rest on her ass, Callie dug her fingers into the flesh and kissed along her jaw, stumbling slightly on the bat suit. She turned around, walking quickly to the other side of the room, watching Arizona stare at her with confused amusement. Smirking, she dropped her hands a little, squeezing them, and bit down hard on her shoulder just as she slammed the blonde against the wall with such force it caused them both to recoil from the shock.

Yep. Callie Torres was going to fuck Arizona Robbins right up against this wall.

Hard.

Some of the air rushed from Arizona's lungs, and she grunted on impact. A hard ache resonated from her center, and a flood of wetness rush forth as she suddenly desired Callie's touch so badly, she couldn't think of anything else.

Arizona gripped both hands onto her shoulders, licking her lips as she met Callie's eyes. "I don't like pants," she stated, and in her still slightly drunken mind, this made perfect sense as to what Callie should be dealing with first.

"You're the one who put them on...not me."

Arizona's brow ticked. "I couldn't _not_ wear pants to the party. I expected you to take them off for me when the time was right." She curled her left hand around Callie's neck and gave it a little tug. "That time is _now_, Torres."

"Uh. I didn't wear pants to the party. Not my fault you planned poorly."

Arizona narrowed her eyes. "No, you wore a full-bodied leather suit that took me twenty minutes to get off. The least you can do is take off my pants." She paused. "And then fuck me."

"Like I said earlier, you're the gold-star who couldn't get me undressed. So, your argument is invalid. You take your own fucking pants off."

Arizona groaned in frustration, digging her nails into Callie's shoulders once more. "_Calliope_," she growled, eyes widened and nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Arizona..." Callie drew every syllable out, mocking the blonde. She'd teased the shit out of her earlier, and payback was definitely a bitch. Plus, she liked when Arizona got worked up and a little angry. She was super hot when she was intense. "You want your pants off? Do it yourself." Dropping her hold on the blonde's thighs and planting her firmly on the ground, Callie completely let go of Arizona's body before taking a few steps back and cocking her head to the side.

Arizona fumed silently, blue eyes blazing as they locked with Callie's. Her fingers flew down to the button on the front of her corduroy pants, fumbling to get them open. She was drunk, a little peeved, and extremely, extremely turned on.

For fucks sake, she had worn _corduroy pants_, something she would never be caught dead doing in a million years, for her stupid girlfriend. Who was just standing there, naked, smirking at her with this smartass look on her face. Refusing to remove said pants and being difficult. _After_ she had just given her an orgasm good enough to make her pass out cold.

Jerk.

She managed to pop the button and tug down the zipper, hands shaking.

Before Arizona could go any further, Callie rushed into her, grabbing at the now open pants. She heard the rip of fabric as she tore them down her body without hesitating. As Arizona watched her with wide eyes, Callie brought her hands to her shoulders and shoved her hard against the wall once more. Pressing her body firmly into the blonde, she kissed her hungrily and demanded entrance to her mouth as she reached down with both hands, grasping firmly around Arizona's thighs again, and lifted her up, pushing her once more into the wall.

_That_ was more like it.

Arizona clawed at Callie's back and she released another soft gust of air into the kiss as her back slammed into the wall behind her. Her panties had disappeared along with the pants, and she wrapped her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist, pressing her heated, wet center against her belly.

Biting hard down on Arizona's bottom lip, Callie heard her gasp and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, tugging her head to the side so she could run her tongue along her jaw. At the same time, she brought her other hand to the front of Arizona's bra and gripped the lacy fabric with her thumb and index finger, slipping the others under to graze the underside of her right breast. When Arizona gasped again at the contact, Callie let go of her hair and bit down hard on her pulse, while fumbling for the other cup.

Oh yes, Callie was going to rip this off of her, too.

Pulling both hands apart quickly with intensely determined force, the thin lace ripped and Arizona blinked as Callie tore it off her body completely, holding each piece to either side. She shoved her a little harder into the wall with her hips, just in case she thought there was any way Callie would let her have even an ounce of control, before promptly dropping the garments onto the floor and smirking when Arizona followed them with her eyes in shock.

Oh, she was so over control. Control wasn't even an issue anymore. Callie could freaking have it, for all Arizona was concerned, as long as she hurried up and _did_ something with it.

Catching Arizona completely off guard, Callie reached up with both hands and grabbed a handful of her breasts, kneading them roughly back into her body. She loved these things _so_ much.

When Arizona slammed her head back against the wall, Callie took each nipple and rolled them between her fingers, leaning in at the same time and nipping at her earlobe.

Arizona groaned harshly. Yeah, that worked.

Callie smirked knowingly.

Slipping her arms between Arizona's waist and the wall, Callie dug her fingertips into the heated flesh at the base of her spine. Rubbing her thumbs along the vertebrae of her lower back, while continuing her assault on the blonde's neck.

She had a thing for bones.

Arizona just about knocked herself out when her head smacked into the wall as she threw it back, a small burst of unpleasant stars exploding behind her eyes.

For about half a second, and then she just ground her hips into Callie's abdomen, desperate for any sort of friction.

As Arizona growled at her teasing, Callie pulled away, bringing the blonde with her, and shot her an intense 'Don't fuck with me' look before slamming Arizona back hard into the wall. Deciding that feeling Arizona's wet core against her stomach wasn't going to be enough, she brought her left hand under her thigh, finding her swollen clit instantly through her folds. She toyed with it with the pad of her finger, pushing down hard, flicking it with her nail, rolling it roughly around in circles, just about anything to drive Arizona's senses into overload. Hearing her gasp and feeling her squirming, Callie shoved two fingers deep into her slick folds, pushing her a little harder into the wall.

God, she was wet. And she was so ready for her it made Callie's head spin.

Arizona bucked her hips and arched into Callie's body, eyes slamming shut as she desperately tried to wiggle against the fingers inside of her. She needed more, she needed...more contact, and harder...something. She couldn't think, she just knew it wasn't enough.

Callie seemed to sense Arizona's desperation, and removed her fingers. For half a second she thought the blonde might kill her, but she quickly grasped her by both hips and pushed her upward a little bit, allowing herself to readjust her grip and for Arizona to wrap her legs tighter around her waist. Her left hand kept a solid, supporting hold on her thigh, and her right pushed its way between their bodies. She pulled back from Arizona's neck and met her eyes as she roughly shoved two fingers inside of her again, wasting no time in setting a steady, hard rhythm.

Once again, Arizona just about gave herself a concussion as her head hit the wall. She couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't anything other than feel Callie fucking her. Hard. Her walls clamped down hard against those questing fingers, and she gasped loudly when Callie curled them and carefully scraped her nails again the swollen flesh.

"Oh, fuck," the blonde breathed, tangling both sets of fingers deep into raven coloured locks, tugging Callie's head roughly back to look at her. Their lips crashed together, and Arizona felt Callie start to move her whole body into each thrust, shoving her roughly against the wall each and every time as she fucked her.

Pressing their foreheads together, Callie locked her jaw and pushed hard with firm fingers up into Arizona's pussy, pressing her fingertips into her tight walls as she pulsated around them. Her thumb circled against Arizona's clit, and the deep moan that escaped the blonde's lips made Callie tense and thrust that much harder into her, bringing her closer and closer to the brink.

Arizona couldn't think, couldn't do anything other than cling to Callie for dear life. She felt her orgasm approaching, and knew it would only take a few more seconds of _that_ before it sent her over the edge.

Her arms flew around Callie's shoulders and tangled into her hair. She dropped her forehead into the curve of her neck and pushed her hips down into Callie's fingers as hard as she could. A few more full-bodied thrusts that sent her crashing back into the wall with an almost bruising force, and Arizona's inner walls clenched tightly around those fingers.

She cried out into the empty room, every single limb she possessed clamping down around her girlfriend's body, desperately holding onto her as she came hard in a rush of wetness.

Callie never let up for a second, continuing to roughly massage and rub her fingers inside of Arizona as her body slowly started to come down from its high.

Arizona kind of turned into dead weight all of a sudden, slumping forward into Callie, who did her best to hold her up with one hand and press her hard into the wall so they didn't fall over.

Arizona closed her eyes and stayed buried against Callie's neck, arms hanging limply over her shoulders as she sagged, unable to even put the smallest effort into supporting herself other than struggling to hold her legs around Callie's waist. Her body shook, drenched in sweat, and every muscle twitched and quivered as her orgasm finally subsided.

Callie was exhausted. Not only had she been literally fucked unconscious a short time ago, but she'd just used all of her remaining energy and muscle strength to push into and slam Arizona against a wall. Repeatedly. Not that it wasn't hot, because, Jesus, it was, but it left her with nothing. Her muscles felt like they were on fire, but were melting at the same time, and she was just so damn glad she'd planned this little encounter in advance, even bringing a comfy quilt from home so they'd at least get a good night's sleep.

Because clearly neither of them were in any condition to leave this room, let alone walk all the way home.

Losing any and all strength in her legs, Callie carefully pressed Arizona back to the wall, not even getting a response, not even a tiny grunt from her, to gain an ounce of relief from the weight. Kissing Arizona softly on the neck, she wrapped her arms around her thighs once more, arched her back slightly, and turned hesitantly as the brunt of Arizona's weight settled fully into her arms. "Fuck." Twisting around, she stumbled three steps as Arizona's clothes clung around her foot, "Seriously?" and shuffled quickly over to the bed, dropping to her knees from pure exhaustion, as she allowed the blonde to roll out of her arms and onto the mattress.

Pushing the still lifeless woman over onto her side of the bed, Callie reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the folded quilt she'd set there earlier today, before splaying it out over Arizona, climbing onto the bed, and flopping down next to her.

This was the _best_ way to get this exhausted.

Snuggling in next to Arizona, Callie relaxed, placing her hands behind her head and stretching out her muscles with a long groan.

It took a bit of time for Arizona to recover, but before long she stretched out on her right side and pulled a squishy pillow underneath her head. She was vaguely aware that the sheets, comforter, and pillows all came from their apartment, and the back of her mind made the connection that Callie had planned this entire thing, but she was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Mm. That was..." Arizona licked her lips, watching Callie through hooded eyelids.

"Yeah. It was." Callie groaned softly.

"We've never done the...the wall thing before. It was...new. And..."

"Hot."

"Mmm. Very." Arizona stretched, feeling her muscles twinge in resistance. She'd be feeling it in the morning, but fuck, who cared.

"Uh...Ari?" Callie turned her head and waited for a response.

"Hm?" It was more of a grunt and less of a syllable.

"Since when do you do that _thing_ with your tongue?"

Arizona slowly began to smirk, opening her eyes and lifting an eyebrow. "Must be the whole 'witch' thing I've got going on. My magical sex powers have quadrupled. I should twitch my nose more often."

"You're a dork. And now I'm never going to be able to watch another rerun of _Bewitched_ without getting insanely turned on."

"Kinda the whole point of my costume." Arizona chuckled and reached over to run her fingers along Callie's side. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I knew you were good. But I didn't know you were _that_ good. I need to get you drunk and have my way with you down here more often."

"Mmm. This bed is a lot bigger and comfier than an on-call room." Arizona's fingers trailed slowly along Callie's ribcage and around to her stomach.

"I love you. Like, a lot."

"Hm. No. You love the orgasms I give you. Me, you kinda like a little sometimes." Arizona's blue eyes sparkled and she winked playfully.

"Uh-huh." Callie sighed sharply, turning to face her lover, reaching up to run her thumb along the blonde's jaw. "So, who's party was better?" She already knew the answer . They both did. But she was gonna make Arizona say it.

Arizona shuffled in closer, tangling her legs with Callie's and slipping an arm around her waist. She nuzzled her nose gently against her girlfriend's, then settled her head back down on the pillow, resting their foreheads together. "Well, yours got me hammered and gave me an orgasm. I also got to fuck Batwoman-"

"-_girl_-"

"-so I think we're gonna have to call it a tie."

Callie's eyes shot open and she slowly dragged her face away from Arizona's with a loud huff. "A fucking _tie?_ Seriously?"

Arizona closed her eyes and kept her small smile. "Well, taking into consideration that mine was a party for _children_...yeah. You have to admit, seeing their little faces light up amidst all of their pain and suffering was pretty joyful."

Yeah, she was pulling the 'sick children' card. What of it?

"Really?" Callie crossed her arms with a scowl.

Arizona peaked one eye open, her smile growing. Her girlfriend was cute when she was huffy.

Finally, with an over dramatic sigh, Arizona tugged the arm she had around Callie's waist, drawing her in closer again. "Okay. You want me to say it? I'll say it. Your party rocked. It rocked so hard, all of my clothes fell off. You win."

"Yep. That's what I thought." The brunette's smirk was priceless.

Arizona rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Callie's in a long, deep kiss. Pulling back, Callie grinned and looked her dead in the eyes.

"God, I love winning."

As Callie snuggled into her girlfriend, she felt the lull of sleep pulling her under, surrounded by the warmth and presence of Arizona Robbins wrapped securely in her arms.

Contest or no contest, she totally felt like a winner.

This Halloween was definitely one for the record books.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

For a nine solid hours, Arizona didn't so much as twitch. She woke up in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in the prior evening, and for a moment, everything was peaceful and serene.

And then her body bitch-slapped her in the face with a hard, bone-rattling ache that resonated to her very core.

Arizona barely managed a semi-conscious, strangled moan as she turned her face into the pillow beneath her cheek, hating whatever drunk driver had apparently hit her with a bus before jumping out to beat her corpse with a baseball bat. Every single muscle in her body throbbed in protest at being so much as twitched in the slightest, particularly in her back and her skull.

Might have had something to do with getting slammed into a wall repeatedly. Something about that rang a bell.

Even her memories from the night prior were fuzzy. Her head hurt too much to think or remember anything, and it was impossible to distinguish the difference between the pain caused by her unavoidable hangover, or the fact that her head hit the wall three separate times in one evening.

Make that four, if you included the first time back at the party. That much she remembered right off the bat. The rest? It was a little hazy.

Arizona was just about to whine at Callie that she needed to puke, when she became aware of the fact that she was alone.

Completely alone. In a dark, dank, kinda gross boiler room. In a bed. All by herself. _That_ kind of alone.

Arizona sat up in bed, moving much too fast. She closed her eyes and cradled her head in her right hand, the room spinning in several different directions at once. The back of her skull and her right temple where she'd hit the wall (or was it the floor?) throbbed particularly hard.

As a whole, she was not doing so well.

Swallowing back the sandpaper in her throat, Arizona very slowly and meticulously scooted herself over to the end of the bed. There was a dim ceiling light glowing now that Callie must have flicked on before she left, and one look around the room had Arizona's brow furrowing in confusion.

She barely even remembered how she got there, let alone where 'there' was.

She started to scan the area for her clothes, and almost immediately her heart dropped into her stomach.

The remains of her torn shirt were between the wall and the bed, her bra was shredded over by the door, and her pants kicked haphazardly into the middle of the room. She didn't even _see_ her underwear.

She slowly leaned over the edge of the bed, taking one step off of it to grab said pants, before sitting back. She was starting to think 'Hey, at least I have pants', when she fluffed them out and immediately slumped down in defeat.

The crotch was ripped where Callie had over-eagerly torn them off by grabbing at her zipper. She wouldn't even be able to zip them up.

"God motherfucking _damn it_," Arizona growled under her breath, absolutely fuming. She swore a lot when her fuse blew. "Leaves me here with no fucking clothes to even..." She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers hard into them, willing the slight wave of nausea that was creeping its way up to go away.

There was only two things she knew in that moment - one, she was _way_ too old to ever drink that much again, and two - Calliope Torres was dead fucking meat.

"Can't _believe_ she just left me here to..._arg!_" Arizona tossed the remains of her pants back down onto the floor and collapsed back against the bed. She was so totally fucked.

The only piece of clothing left in the room was Callie's batsuit, and she was _not_ walking out of here with that thing on. No fucking _way_. She would rather die down here, cold and alone, first.

A moment later, just as she was pondering how in the hell to get out of this very naked, very precarious predicament, Arizona heard the door handle jiggle. She froze, heart leaping into her chest as she very nearly had an honest to God panic attack.

In a furry, she yanked the quilt back over top of herself and dove beneath it, freezing all movement as she hit the mattress. Callie had said that the Chief found her here once. She could _not_ let the Chief see her like this, because then she'd have to quit her job and move to Portland and she _hated_ Portland so maybe somewhere like Cleveland or maybe Sweden or-

Arizona's face peered out from beneath the comforter as the door closed and footsteps padded into the room.

After a few seconds passed, she growled loudly and sat up, tugging the comforter around her so she looked like a big, cushy mountain with a face sticking out of the top. "I thought you i_left_/i me here!" she snapped, blushing furiously.

"Do you not know me? I would _never_..." Callie trailed off. "Okay, so maybe I did. But I promise it was for noble reasons." She held up the ice packs in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other.

She'd definitely planned on ripping Arizona's clothes off, even bringing an extra pair of scrubs for them both and tucking them in a duffel bag on the other side of the room - out of sight, of course - but never had she imagined the epic-ness of last night. Or the resulting injuries from it.

"I woke up and saw that big lump on your head, and knew you'd have a hangover, so I took the liberty of being an awesome girlfriend and running to get you a remedy kit. See?" She cocked her head playfully and shot her a goofy grin, hoping she'd be let off the hook.

Arizona's anger vanished the moment the smell of coffee wafted into her nose. "Oh, thank God," she breathed, slumping down beneath the quilt in relief. She watched as Callie walked over and sat next to her on the bed, smiling a little. "You are kind of an awesome girlfriend for that." Her head gave a particularly hard throb, and she closed her eyes with a groan.

"Yeah? Well," Callie scooted off the bed and stepped to the other side of the room. "I also packed you some clothes, and some muffins, some sandwiches, brought you coffee, and Tylenol, ice packs for the _boo boo_ on your head, and look! Capri Suns! Just in case we slept really late and needed some lunch." Callie pointed out a cooler and duffel bag that sat next to each other against the far wall. "We don't even have to get out of here until you're ready. I would never just _leave_ you completely naked, with no clothes, in a place you could easily be found. Dork."

Arizona pouted pathetically, watching Callie pull out the cooler from the corner. She felt a rush of gratitude as she reached for one of the coffee cups, pulling it out of the tray and instantly bringing it to her lips. The hot liquid scalded the roof of her mouth, but she so didn't care right now.

Callie tossed her a Capri Sun and she missed completely in her attempt to catch it; it smacked her in the forehead. Because that's just the kind of day she was having so far.

Arizona set down her coffee and stuck the straw into her juice bag, sucking away eagerly. She needed _something_ to replenish all of the energy she had drained the night before. Sitting up right now even hurt, and she groaned a little. "What did you _do_ to me last night, Torres?"

"Would you like a play by play of the evening?" Callie didn't even make an effort to hide the smugness from her voice. "Oh, and by the way, that hangover is totally your own fault. I told Teddy to get you a little drunk, not _that_ drunk." She ripped open the packaging on a blueberry muffin and lifted it in Arizona's direction, but smirked when the blonde just about turned green. Maybe the food could wait.

"You told Teddy to get me drunk?" Arizona lifted an eyebrow at her girlfriend, still looking a little queasy at the idea of food. Jesus, she was thirty-four, yet she felt like she was eighty right now. "Baby, I'm easy, you know that. Why on earth would you ask her to make me drink copious amounts of alcohol when you know how much of a lightweight I am? Kinda thinking that it's your fault."

"She told me she gave you four. It was very juiced down raspberry vodka - barely anything potent - I even made it especially for you so you wouldn't get trashed on the good stuff! The rest was all your fault. And I kinda didn't want you sober enough to put up a fight with the whole, 'dominance' thing. A lot of good that did me." She pouted.

Despite her pain, Arizona grinned lazily. "Yeah. Getting me drunk never keeps me submissive." She chuckled and alternated between sips of juice and coffee, not even caring about the weird taste combination.

"Ugh. That's gross." Callie pointed towards Arizona as she tried to juggle her coffee and her juice. She was cute though. Lifting each item and then dropping it a little, rinse and repeat. Such a goof. "And yeah, well, you live you learn." She shrugged and rolled her eyes at the triumphant grin plastered all over Arizona's face.

Arizona's eyes scanned over Callie's scrub-clad form, and she smirked a little. There was definitely, definitely evidence of their prior activities. All over her neck. And along the 'V' of her scrub top. She felt her ego swell just a little in that moment.

Callie looked down, following Arizona's eyes and noticing all the purple marks on her chest. With wide-open eyes, she shot Arizona a look of pure 'I can't believe you did this to me', and groaned. "Do I even wanna know what my neck looks like right now?"

"Nope." The blonde just continued to smirk.

Right up until her head gave a throb of protest at the slight movement she made when she shifted on the bed. "I think you gave me a concussion."

"Uh, I seem to remember _you_ falling off of the bed all by yourself."

"Followed by you slamming me into a wall over and over again..." Arizona couldn't deny how fucking unbelievable that was, though. She had never come so hard in her life. Just the memory made her shiver, and her cheeks turned a little red.

"I remember you getting frustrated when I wasn't doing it _hard_ enough for your liking." Callie couldn't help but lick her lips and press on them a little with her tongue; the ghost sensation of feeling how wet Arizona had been...Jesus. But, the pressure only made her wince as her lips throbbed in protest. Apparently also ready to be added to the 'injury list'. Damn it. What _had_ they done to each other last night? "…And at the fact that I wouldn't take your pants off. So..."

"You barely look like you went for a light jog last night. I feel like I went six rounds with Ali and a pride of lions." Arizona closed her eyes and winced as she rubbed at her stiff neck. Callie had given her some pretty phenomenal sex injuries before, but nothing had ever affected her whole entire body before.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't drunk. And I'm pretty sure if I showed you my shoulders, _I'd_ be the one that looks like I went head to head with Simba _and_ Scar. I've also been awake for like...three hours. And I took a shower in the locker room. While i_someone_/i was passed out cold, snoring like a bear."

"I do not snore!" Arizona shot back, instantly regretting raising her voice. She sucked down some more coffee and willed herself not to puke. She hadn't thrown up in years, not about to start now. "And maybe, if you had woken me up, you wouldn't have had to shower alone."

Though, she was pretty sure that showering with someone that looked like they'd been attacked by a trash compactor wasn't sexy. That's how she felt, anyway. All Callie's fault.

"You do when you're trashed, apparently. And as sexy as that sounds, you made me actually _pass out_ last night. From sex. And I woke up feeling like I was ninety. Sex was the _last_ thing on my mind. Besides, you take up all the space under the water when we do it in the shower, and I _needed_ some water pressure without _you_ hogging it all."

Scoffing, Arizona rolled her eyes. "Bite me, Torres." She saw Callie move, and instantly flinched back on instinct. "But not really." She had been bitten enough for one night, thanks. She probably looked worse in a mirror than Callie did.

She'd been a complete fox in the sack last night...

"For the love of God, _no_. No biting. No fucking. My body can't take it for the rest of the...afternoon at least. Seriously." Was she really saying no to sex?

Holy shit, Callie was saying no to sex.

"So we're on the same page, then." Arizona sighed and finally forced her tired ass to move over to the edge of the bed. She set her coffee cup and empty juice pack on the side table, and dangled her legs over the edge. "I need clothes." She dropped the quilt and stood up slowly, swaying just a little bit on her feet. Every single one of her muscles screamed in protest as she padded stiffly towards the duffel bag on the opposite side of the room.

"Jesus, baby, what did I do to you?" Callie immediately stood and rushed over to Arizona, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She actually felt a little bad. All those scratches, bruises and bite marks. They were _really_ hot, but...still. She looked more than a little roughed up.

Pulling back from the hug when Arizona groaned, Callie ran her finger over all the scratches along her stomach. Her heart twinged a little when Arizona winced, and Callie reached up to tilt Arizona's chin with finger. "I love you...I-I'm so sorry."

Arizona found herself smiling, despite her stiffness. "Honey, it was totally and _completely_ worth it," she chuckled. True, she was going to need some serious pain medication and a nap sometime soon here, but she wouldn't change their little...love-fucking session the night before for anything.

"I bet you look pretty banged up under here, too," the blonde added after a second in a low voice, slowly pulling up the front of Callie's scrub top.

Callie's hand clasped around her wrist. "Uh-uh. No naughty touching."

"I'm not being naughty," Arizona shot back. She pulled Callie's shirt up to just beneath her chest. Her stomach looked okay, save for one small nip she had left behind while kissing down her body, but as Arizona pulled Callie's scrub top off completely and walked around behind her back, she froze.

"Yeah. Kinda looks like Simba won." Arizona leaned in and pressed her lips to Callie's bare shoulder, just next to her bra strap. "Sorry, baby." Wherever there weren't long tracks from dragging her nails across Callie's skin, there were little half-moon marks where she'd dug her nails in as hard as she could.

Those little marks were the sibling of the sore spot on the back of her head, and the bruise on her spine. All were 'conceived' during the wall incident. Mmm.

"S'okay. I'll live. Let me see your head." Callie grazed over it with her fingertips, and Arizona winced, gasped, and squeezed her eyes together as tight as they possibly could go. "That bump looks nasty." A small tear escaped the corner of one eye, reflexive of how hard her head throbbed.

Following the tear with a soft, sad sigh, Callie's heart kinda broke. It wasn't technically her fault...but still. "We should maybe have Derek take a look at this sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Arizona's eyes snapped open. "No! _Hell_ no! Nuh-uh. I am not about to tell Derek Shepherd I banged my head into a wall by drunk-falling off of a bed and then twice more while my girlfriend screwed me up against a wall. No."

"Baby...you didn't just see your face when I barely touched it. You _could_ have a concussion. Seriously."

_Fuck._

"I slept for eight hours and didn't wake up in a coma. I'm fine."

"Didn't wake up in a..." Callie sighed and hung her head. "Not helping with the whole 'I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world because I gave mine a concussion' guilt thing I've got goin' on right now." She sighed and ran her fingers over the scratches on her stomach once more. "We're too old for this shit."

Arizona's eyes drifted closed and she stepped forward a little more into Callie's arms. She found the whole clawing thing pretty hot, actually, and really liked seeing the evidence of her girlfriend's nails on her stomach. It was the kind of sting that felt pretty good.

"We're a little old for it," the blonde murmured softly as she nuzzled into Callie's neck. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't un-fucking-believable." She stood there, naked and shivering a little, clinging to Callie for warmth. She bunched the brunette's scrub shirt in her hands, knowing she should give it back to her to put back on, but liking the skin-on-skin contact.

"Yeah...it _was_ pretty hot, huh?" Tugging Arizona a little closer and kissing her softly on the temple, wary of the bump, Callie sighed. This room had a lot of memories. Her first time with George, dancing in her underwear after she rocked her first solo surgery, beating the entire Crash Bandicoot series on her PS2 after hours, lots of memories. But this one with Arizona, it easily topped every single one of them by like, a thousand percent.

Arizona couldn't help but flash back to the night before and all of the 'memories' they had made. Memories that went along with each and every mark on the other's skin. It made them both smile just a little smugly.

Reluctantly pulling back from Callie's arms, Arizona stepped away and shuffled stiffly over to the duffel bag, sagging down awkwardly onto her knees so she could dig through it to pull out a pair of scrubs. "Thank God you planned ahead. I thought my only option was going to be to escape in the bat suit."

"Might have been a little sexy making you do the walk of shame in _my_ costume. All through the halls of this hospital. That'd get the nurses going for sure." Callie tugged on the shirt that Arizona had just thrown at her head with a long groan, walking up and kissing her on the nose. "You're cute when you're all...over-sexed and sore and pouty."

Arizona wrinkled her nose as Callie tugged her in close and kissed it again. "The next time you fuck me into a coma, at least remember to pack some Gatorade." She playfully pushed Callie back a little as she worked to pull on some underwear and scrub pants first. And socks. Thank the lord, Callie had brought some socks, because her feet were _freezing_.

However, moving her arms to try and pull on her scrub shirt over her bra was taking some time. She eventually gave up, because raising her arms over her head hurt a little too much, and handed the shirt to Callie. "Help me, please." She pouted.

"Baby...ugh. You're so...injured. I feel like such an ass." Callie let out a long breath and tugged the shirt over her outstretched arms, bunching it so she could walk behind her and lift it over her head without much effort from the blonde's side. "There, now come snuggle with me under our comfy quilt on that comfy bed and get warm. You're shivering." She ran both hands up and down her arms.

"Probably because my girlfriend locked me in the boiler room in an underground hallway and keeps me alive by feeding me muffins and coffee." Arizona grinned crookedly.

"Hey - I didn't _lock_ you anywhere. The door is openable from the inside. You just didn't really have any clothes to leave with, so I assumed you'd stay put. Muffins are good, and coffee is your best friend. So it's...win-win."

"Yeah, well. As long as you're here, I kinda don't mind being stuck." Arizona adjusted the front of her scrubs and pulled her insanely messy hair through the neck, knowing that it probably didn't help her hide the fact that she'd just spent all night having wild and crazy monkey sex.

She tugged Callie over to the bed, but took her time in climbing onto it. "Don't suppose you brought any Tylenol, did you? Or possibly even some morphine?"

Reaching into her pocket and pulling out the four capsules and plopping them into Arizona's hand, Callie smiled. "Sure do. Figured you'd be needing these."

Arizona whimpered pathetically. "Thank you..." She popped them into her mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of coffee, then hurriedly gulped down the rest. She knew that further dehydrating herself might not help matters, but she didn't care. She needed the caffeine.

And a nap. Which was counter productive, but...whatever.

"C'mere," Arizona murmured, crawling onto the bed and collapsing in a heap.

Callie smiled and pressed her knee into the bed, crawling towards her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, before flopping down next to her and snuggling into her arms.

Yeah, definitely more like it.

Arizona immediately pulled Callie in close and sighed heavily, feeling her earlier exhaustion settle in. "For the record...the sex was definitely worth the concussion. You're an animal, Calliope, and I love it." She bit down lightly against the shell of her ear.

"Yeah...I get that a lot." Callie smirked and snuggled deeper into her embrace with a sigh.

Arizona smacked Callie in the stomach. "Watch it, you," she chuckled. "I don't need to hear about anyone else thinking you're an animal. You're _my_ animal."

Callie's stomach muscles twinged and she grunted. "Ow! Arizona! You don't see me punctuating my thoughts onto your injuries! Jesus." She knew Arizona hadn't technically done anything to her stomach, but her abs were still pretty sore. She just wanted the smug look on Arizona's face to get the hell off already.

"Aww, baby," Arizona cooed, pouting a little at Callie in remorse. "I'm sorry." She scooted down on the bed, pushing Callie's scrub shirt up to expose her stomach, and pressed her lips against it. To which Callie instinctively arched into the touch. And then groaned when every muscle in her back and stomach protested.

She'd need to be put on the disabled list after this one for sure.

Callie sighed contently. "I love you. And your bruises, your bumps, and your sorta overly dominant side in bed."

Arizona smirked against her skin, taking her time in pressing soft, slow kisses against it. "Sure didn't complain last night," she murmured, closing her eyes and nuzzling against the warm softness of her girlfriend. She had a really, really nice stomach, and she smelled all nice and sweet from her recent shower. "Can't help it. Every time I see you naked I turn into She-Hulk."

There was a slight pause. "Only...not green, and not resembling a creepy female WWE wrestler."

"Yeah, I remember distinctively being sacked like I was a QB. Geesh. Remind me never to laugh at you again."

"Damn straight," Arizona confirmed, smirking to herself. She pushed her way back up Callie's body and settled her head on the pillow next to hers, leaning in for a soft kiss. The world spun a little less when she was lying down, it was kind of nice.

"So, how long are we going to stay here? Because, the longer we do, the more likely we'll get caught, y'know." Callie didn't really fancy that happening again any time soon.

"Trying to be kinky?" Arizona sighed. "There's no way I can work today, which is good, since technically I'm off, but...you might have to help me home, Torres. Can't really move the legs that well."

"Yeah, but...later. Right now I wanna get warm and snuggle and let the pain meds I took earlier kick in. Because I'm freaking exhausted." Callie groaned. Not so much in pain or frustration, but more in a 'I've been fucked and I'm so satisfied with how sore I am' sorta way. Yes, there was a specific 'way' to groan for that.

"Wonder how that happened." Arizona kissed her once more and then snuggled in, closing her eyes.

"I have no idea. But somehow I think you probably had something to do with it. You _always_ have something to do with everything. You're a pain in the ass. Now close your freaking eyes and take a nap."

Arizona pouted, and did her best to give Callie her saddest, best 'kicked puppy' eyes. "I'm a pain?"

"In the ass. Since I have bruises on mine. And I don't even remember you touching it." Callie nodded firmly and gave her a tiny wink.

Arizona burst into a suddenly fit of giggles all over again, although this time they stopped almost as soon as they started. She moaned and clutched at her throbbing head.

Never. Drinking. Again.

Or, falling off of a bed.

Preferably both.

"Make the world stop spinning," she groaned, burying her face into Callie's shoulder.

"Close your eyes, shut your mouth, and just be still for five seconds while the meds kick in. Shh." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to signal Arizona that she wasn't kidding about the nap thing. She was sore as hell and she'd been up way longer than the blonde. She wanted a freaking nap. And maybe a hot bath. With Arizona between her legs. With lots of nakedness between the two of them.

Damn it.

Tugging the blanket a little more around the two of them, Callie sighed and dropped one last kiss to her snoring girlfriend's forehead, and as she drifted off herself, she knew that when they woke up and whenever they made it home, they'd both definitely found a new appreciation for Halloween...and _Bewitched_.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to EVERYONE who read and commented! We're so thankful and amused and happy you all enjoyed it so much. It made writing this way more fun.**


End file.
